Changing our Future
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Daemon destroyed the entire Vongola Family as a revenge. With Primo's Will, Tsuna, his guardians, and Enma were reborn 400 years into the past to prevent Daemon's betrayal; as girls. PrimoFamilyxfem!DecimoFamily. STILL NOT DEAD (Chapter 8 posted)!
1. Ch 1: When our World falls

**Hiya! It's Flonne here.**

**Yeah… I'm such an ass for writing another story when I'm not yet finished with "Clockworks" and "Afterlife" is on HIATUS.**

**Oh, well. Better claim the plot before someone else gets the same idea~!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I own nothing! Why do you think I'm writing here? Though, I do want to beg Amano Akira-san for KHR**…

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Changing our Future

**Summary:** Daemon destroyed the entire Vongola Family as a revenge. With Primo's Will, Tsuna, his guardians, and Enma were reborn 400 years into the past to prevent Daemon's betrayal. As girls.

**Pairings:** PrimoFamilyxfem!DecimoFamily

**Setting:** 10 years after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. Primo's Era.

**Note:** No yaoi. Genderbender.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: When our world falls<strong>

—_We can only hope to live our lives anew._

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed. It's such a peaceful day, unlike a week ago. He looked outside his window as he reminisced about the good old days.<p>

It's been ten years since they fought Daemon. After the melon-head died, not one single threat or problem came. It's as if all the rivals and enemies of the Vongola Family disappeared without a trace. 8 years later, a new Family appeared. It was named the Maledizione Family, or the 'Cursed Family' in Italian.

Anyways, their leader's appearance is still unknown but it is said that he was the famous 'Card Master'. He is a hitman who uses, cards obviously. He's very skilled and is also a multi-flame user.

Apparently, the Maledizione proclaimed them as their enemy because of their power and influence. The brunet massaged his temple as he remembered the damages they caused. For the past few weeks, they've been attacking non-stop. They're driving the Vongola into a corner. Thank goodness they were all skilled.

Forget about them for a while, let's focus on the 10th generation. After ten years, they certainly changed a lot, both physically, mentally, and in skills.

Tsuna grew a lot taller when he reached the age of 16. Though, his face is still a bit feminine and his body is what most women would die for. His voice also became suave and he matured a lot. For skills, he also mastered the Oath flame he gained from the battle with Daemon. His special moves are a lot deadlier, and he developed other moves of his own. Unfortunately, he picked up Reborn's sadism and is the scariest of them all when he's angry. He also lost his crush on Kyoko and gained a lot of suitors, men and women alike. Why men? It's because male pregnancy is now possible, due to an experimental accident in Giannini's part. He now sells his pregnancy pills internationally, mafia or not.

Gokudera's still overprotective of him, but at least now he can tolerate their closest friends near him. He also toned down his temper, but when he snaps, he's still as destructive as everyone else. Anyways, the guy stopped smoking and focused more on the piano. He also became a lot taller than before, and his face became a bit edgy. Let's just say he became the perfect right-hand man. His fighting prowess has improved and he just pawns the enemy. Gokudera is also the best strategist, mid-range and long-range attacker.

Yamamoto's as cheery as ever. But now, he's a lot more serious and less stupid. He doesn't treat the mafia as a game anymore. He has mastered the way of the sword, and improved the Shigure Soen Ryu. He's still the tallest out of the others and he has quite the build 'cause Tsuna managed to persuade him to continue playing baseball. He often trains with Squalo when he devotes his time for the sword. He claimed Squalo's title as 'Sword Emperor' 5 years ago.

Ryohei still shouts a lot, but not as much as he used to ten years ago. He still adds 'extreme' to his dialogue. He still loves boxing and still protective of his sister. At least now, he can be mature and a lot less musclebrained compared to before. For his body, he's the most muscular and also known as the strongest martial artist in the Family.

Out of the 10th gen, Lambo stood out the most. He got rid of his afro (but he can still hide things in his hair) and turned into quite the lady-killer. He doesn't shout anymore and matured a lot. Although, he still gets into fights with Gokudera. He became tall and he could almost match with Tsuna's height. He also has a habit of closing his left eye. He mastered his Electtrico Cuolo (with a little help from Tsuna, Reborn, and Verde) and wielding his horns. He might've matured and toned down a little; in the end, he still likes candy and is still a coward/crybaby.

Mukuro and Chrome also changed a lot. Mukuro still kept the pineapple hairstyle and even grew longer hair that he tied into a small ponytail. Chrome transformed her hairstyle (finally!) and just let it be. For their figures, Mukuro just got taller like everyone else and he gained a few muscles. Chrome developed curves and she's a bit smaller compared to Tsuna. Mukuro still threatens Tsuna with possession, but both sides only consider it as a joke. Chrome became less shy and opened up to Tsuna and the girls. Both illusionists improved in skill and power that they could fool even the Vindice and everyone, except Tsuna. Sometimes, Mukuro pranks Tsuna with illusions that's why he can see through them.

Hibari got as tall as Gokudera and minimized his bloodlust. As least he's human enough to leave rulebreakers with a few bruises. He's a lot less irritable than he used to, but he's a lot stronger than his TYL-self ten years ago (Future Arc). He's even sharper than ever and can now tolerate crowding and noise (closest family only). He still loves Namimori and he taught Hibird how to talk better and sing a variety of songs. In terms of combat, he proudly holds onto two titles: The Strongest guardian and the Demon of Discipline. Speaking of discipline, he transformed the Disciplinary committee into 'The Foundation' where he gathers work and does his own thing.

As he reminisced, Tsuna's eyes trailed to the family photo that was taken a few months ago. It was a picture of him, his guardians, Shimon, Arcobaleno, Byakuran and his guardians, Varia, Bianchi, Dino, Romario, Kusakabe, Uni, Gamma, Aria, the girls, the kids, the three inventors, and his parents. He misses the peaceful days they used to have.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by a loud boom. The brunet boss ubruptly stood up as he reached for the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of an anxious Gokudera.

"T-Tenth… our men, the girls, they… they—" He panted as Tsuna lifted his hand into a 'stop' gesture. The brunet laid him on the floor and knelt in front of him. "Stay down and rest, Hayato. How are the others?" His right-hand man looked away before answering, "T-The girls and s-sis got… k-killed." He whisphered the last word as his boss's eyes widened and watered a little. Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and Bianchi… died?

"What about Basil? Fuuta? Reborn? My parents? Grandpa?" Gokudera scowled as he punched the floor. "F-Fuuta got caught in the crossfire. Basil died protecting Nono. Your parents got shot in the head. Nono is with Xanxus right now, and Reborn's with the other guardians." He said quickly to avoid stammering. Decimo closed his eyes as he muttered a short prayer for the death of his friends. He let a few tears fall before wiping them off.

The brunet ran off, trying to find any of his friends in the mansion. He saw men in masks coming towards them. One of them shouted, "That's Decimo! Get him!" They fired multiple dying-will shots towards him. He dodged in a flash as he incapacitated the men with one or two jabs. Tsuna sighed. _'I wonder where the others are. Are they gonna be okay?'_

While lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a man behind him, ready to strike. When he was about to hit him, a swallow covered in Rain flames flew over them and slowed the enemy's movements while a reversed katana hit him on the head, knocking him out. The young boss's eyes widened again as he realized that he let his guard down.

A black-haired man came out of the shadows. "Phew, made it just in time! You better be more careful, Tsuna. You never know when an enemy attacks." The brunet scratched his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking a bit." Yamamoto laughed heartily at his boss's long face. "Maa, maa. You shouldn't mope around like that. All that matters is that we're both not hurt, right?"

"Yeah… hey, Takeshi?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Hm?"

"Will you go to my office? I left Hayato there to rest and he can't fight right now. Can you watch him for me?"

"Sure!" He gave him a thumbs up as he left for the brunet's room. That was when Tsuna noticed that his smile was a bit forced. _'Takeshi, you—'_ He shook his head. There's no time for lamenting about it, he must find the others.

* * *

><p>Tsuna covered his nose and mouth as the smell of iron and blood entered his nostrils upon arriving in one of the living rooms. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see the bodies of his friends.<p>

True to Gokudera's words, he saw the bodies of the girls, Basil, Fuuta, and his parents. They were all charred and had other injuries of their own. He was also surprised to see the 4 inventors of Vongola, with Talbot on the bottom of the pile. Shoichi's body seemed to move.

"W-Who's… t-there?" He asked. Tsuna rushed to his side and held his hand. "Sho, it's me. Don't worry, I'll call the medics for you and treat your wou—"

"N-No…"

"What?"

"No. It's already my time… I won't last long…" Shoichi said, voice a bit raspy. Tsuna looked at him with pitying eyes.

"But we can still treat you and—"

"Tsuna-kun, listen. It's… fault of… Da…" He said as his hand fell limp. Tsuna cried. His friend died right before his eyes. "Shoichi? No… SHOICHI!" He couldn't stop. After wasting a few minutes, he rubbed his eyes and wiped his tears on the sleeve of his dress shirt.

He ran out of the room and straight to the rooftop where he heard more explosions. Along the way, he saw Xanxus, who was shot multiplie times on his chest and head. There was also Squalo, who got his stomach and throat slashed. Bel in a corner was stabbed to death, with Fran by his side who had his eyes gagged out and a big sword on his body. Lussuria's chest caved in, seems like his rib cage was crushed. Levi was fried to death, he was black as charcoal and his eyes all white.

He saw Dino tied up with his whip and his body stretched and bended forcefully, successfully breaking his bones. Kusakabe had his hair cut and throat slit. Romario was beheaded and his body hanging upside down. The Shimon guardians were all beheaded like Romario, strangled, bodies twisted, and chests wide open with a knife on their hearts.

Nono's form was terrible; he had his organs pulled out and he was beheaded. Colonello, Fon, and Lal were shot in the heart and had a knife stuck on their foreheads. Mammon was shot in the chest, eyes, heart, and head. Skull was pinned to a wall, with a spear embedded on his abdomen. Verde was strangled to death, he had marks on his neck. But the most gruesome was Reborn, he was crucified, and torn limb from limb. His body was shot with his arms and legs scattered on the floor. The brunet boss's eyes were wide as saucers. Wasn't Reborn with his other guardians? He got even more worried than before.

A hand got ahold of Tsuna. He swiftly turned around in shock to see Enma covered in blood. "E-Enma, w-what happened?" The red-haired man shook his head before muttering. "I was already too late… me and Gokudera-san went in on the scene. We… saw them getting tortured. The girls protected us that's why they were the ones who got caught and killed." He shuddered when he remembered how cruel the enemies were when they killed his friends.

Tsuna looked down. It was his fault for being careless. "Enma, have you seen the others?" He shook his head. "Maybe they're in the roof." They nodded to each other as they ran.

There was no time to waste. Every second that passed may have been their only way to save the remaining members.

* * *

><p>The two of them heard clashing of metal beyond the door to the rooftop. The two bosses kicked the door open. They saw Hibari and Mukuro fighting against some of the masked men. Ryohei was on the side, healing Lambo. Chrome's body was on a corner, her head stabbed. The brunet glanced sadly at Chrome's dead body.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Tsuna asked.

Ryohei waved at him a little. "We're extremely fine, Sawada." His voice a bit softer. Lambo coughed before he gave a peace sign to Tsuna and Enma. Looks like he's gonna be fine, too.

The door was slammed open again and they saw Yamamoto and Gokudera walk towards them. The three other guardians managed to get rid of the men.

"Yo, everyone! We made it, neh Haya-chan?" Gokudera growled. "Stop calling me that, baseball-freak!" Enma asked them, "What are you guys doing here?"

The swordsman entered his 'serious' mode. "Well, we got chased. I managed to get them off our tracks but…" He glanced at Gokudera. "He said he saw mist gather downstairs. That's why he—" The swordsman paused. "Nufufufu…" A strange laugh resounded in their ears. They looked at Mukuro. "Was that you?" Enma asked. He had a bad feeling it wasn't him, but it doesn't hurt to make sure.

"It wasn't."

Gokudera cleared his throat. "Look!" He pointed at an area where the mist accumulated, just like downstairs.

A man with a melon-shaped hairstyle appeared, holding a deck of cards. "Greetings. It's been a long time isn't it, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Daemon, what the— aren't you supposed to have passed on?" He asked. The said illusionist clutched his forehead lightly as he laughed. "What does your intuition tell you?"

Tsuna frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have shrugged off that nagging feeling he got 10 years ago after he defeated the melon-head. "You're real. Alive and kicking, I may add." He crossed his arms as the others look flabbergasted. They really thought that Daemon moved on to the afterlife.

"What do you want now, Daemon Spade?" Mukuro asked, growling.

"Since Vongola can no longer be reformed into my liking, I decided to make my own Family."

"You don't mean—" Gokudera said hoarsely. The melon-head illusionist laughed. "Your Family has no use for me anymore. The Vongola is simply a group of rejects." He summoned his scythe as his cards floated above him. The 10th generation and Enma readied their weapons.

"Nufufufu, such amusing little pawns you are. Forgive me, for I shall turn this world into a mafia paradise!" He said as the eighth flame lit on his weapon. He charged at them.

"Huh—" Lambo said before he was kicked out of the way (courtesy of Daemon). The illusionist used his flame to weaken them. "Herbivore…" Hibari growled as he tried to stand up, only to fail.

"It's extremely hard to stand up." Ryohei said. The illusionist scoffed.

"Pathetic. If you think I'm gonna finish you off, I won't." Enma raised an eyebrow at this. "You are not worth killing. Instead, I'll make you suffer and drown in your sorrows. After all, you are nothing without the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He paused. "Well, I have other allies of yours to take care of so, ciao." As he left, the building shook hard.

Tsuna looked broken as a haunting realization hit him. Daemon's intent on erasing everything and everyone involved with the Vongola and its allied Families. The illusionist blasted them with 12 different kinds of flames before he completely disappeared from view.

"No, not again—" Enma muttered as he fell on his knees. His vision was getting blurry. _'Everyone, sorry… I failed you…'_ He thought as he closed his eyes. The others fainted because of the fatigue and injuries. That was one heck of an attack.

Tsuna smiled ruefully. As he propped himself to lay on his back, he stuck his hand out in front of him. The brunet stared at his ring. "I wish… that I could change all… of this." He laughed softly, but it was void of emotion. "But, that's impossible, though." The boss grumbled. He's the only one awake, and he couldn't move his body 'cause he took most of Daemon's move.

The VG glowed. His half-lidded eyes widened slightly. _'What the—'_ A dying will flame came out of it. It was none other than Vongola Primo, Giotto. He bowed. "Forgive me, Decimo. It's my fault why Daemon's like this. I wasn't strong enough to stop him…" The blond helped Tsuna sit up and leaned him on the wall.

"It's okay, Primo. You didn't want any… of this." He glanced at the collapsing door, his friends' unconscious bodies, and the shaking floor. His ancestor closed his eyes solemnly. "As a compensation, I'll… I'll grant your wish." The brunet perked up. Huh?

Giotto sensed his descendant's confusion. "You wished to prevent this from happening, yes?" He nodded. "Well, I'll send you and your friends back in time… my era, to prevent anything that will trigger Daemon's betrayal. That way, all of this," He pointed to the mess. "would never happen."

Decimo smiled hopefully. "So, you're saying that…?" His ancestor smiled. "Yes, please meet my younger self. Change the past to save your future." He paused for a moment. "But do remember this; once you arrive there, you can't go back here in this time."

Tsuna pondered. _'If we stay here, Daemon will probably kill us in the end. On the other hand, if we time-travel, we won't see any of our friends and family but we'll be able to stop this.'_ He looked determined as he finally thought up of his answer. "I— I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded once more. "I am. And if any of them were in my position, they'll agree too." He referred to his dead friends. Giotto smiled at Tsuna's determination. This man before him has an undying resolution, even greater than his own.

The blond disappeared after whispering, "I will send you now, okay? Hang on." The ring glowed even brighter, and his friends' VG (ring for Enma) also did the same. As the building fell down completely, Tsuna and his friends were engulfed by multi-colored flames.

From the ruins of the once mighty establishment, Vongola Primo had a dazed look in his eyes. The image of a brown-haired woman flashed before him.

"You are our last hope, _mi amore_. Let us pray that this time, things would be different." And he disappeared.

* * *

><p>One night, in front of a building stood a woman with silky purple hair as she carried her newborn baby. Her light brown-haired husband was beside her, he was holding their 1 year-old son.<p>

"They're after us, Nagi! If we leave our children here, then we would be able to save them." The man said. "But Fuuta, I don't want to be separated with them. They need us!" Nagi said, crying.

"Nagi, I know how it feels… but for their own good, we'll leave them here. It's better that way." Fuuta said as he laid his son down on the floor. He took his baby girl from Nagi and set her inside a basket. He took out a note and gave it to his son.

"Daemon, I know you'll be hating us for abandoning you and your sister but remember that we will always love you." The man said as he hugged the cerulean-haired kid known as Daemon. He knew that the kid would despise them for getting into this mess without thinking about the consequences.

"Papa, Mama…" Daemon baby-talked. Nagi wiped her tears before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Dae-kun… it's for the best." They both stood up, knocked on the door and ran away. Young Daemon cried as his parents left. He might not be able to talk fluently, but he understood that his mom and dad left them and will never return; whether they want to or not. It hurts to know that you can't be with your family even if both sides don't want to be separated.

When the door opened, the old woman was surprised to see the 1 year-old kid and the newborn baby. She saw that they were wet from the rain and that the boy was holding a paper. The green-haired matron smiled as she ushered the kid inside and picked up the basket gently.

The woman took the note from the boy. As she read the contents, tears started to pour down on her gentle face. She shook her head before speaking to the child.

"So… you must be Daemon Spade, hm? And this baby girl must be Tsunayume Spade." She smiled. "Hello there, my name is Luce. Nice to meet you!" The elderly woman gave him a bright smile. She was beautiful, despite her old age. The boy blushed in embarrassment before he stuttered. "H-He… llo?" She laughed heartily.

After getting to know each other more, she ushered him to sleep in one of the rooms upstairs. He was roomed with a couple of 2 year-old black-haired and white-haired beauties. There was also an indigo-haired 1 year-old girl with heterochromatic eyes.

Luce brought Tsuna's basket to the nursery room, where there are 3 more baby girls inside. One of them had silver hair and green eyes, the other had black and amber-yellow eyes, and the last one had matching red hair and eyes.

"Have fun with your new friends and family, Tsunayume. Sweet dreams…" She said as she left. Little did she know that each of the babies in the room were wearing strange accessories. A buckle belt for the silverette, a pendant for the black-haired one, and a ring for the brunette and the red-head. The babies giggled in glee.

Oh how hectic their lives would be. Tenth generation, welcome to the mafia orphanage, 'The Lost Hearts'.

* * *

><p><em>Despair and pain overwhelm our beings.<em>

_How can we fly with our damaged wings?_

_Alas, there is still hope in our hands._

_The future shall change on our commands._

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys noticed, I put up three dead KHR characters. Don't worryToo bad, this will be the last time that they'll show up. Consider them as their past lives.**

**Tsuna's new name is obviously Tsunayume, meaning 'bound to dreams' because Tsuna means 'rope' and Yume means 'dreams'. You'll understand why that's the name I chose for him… err, her.**

**For FuutaxNagi, I couldn't think up of a brown-haired man/guy besides Fuuta and a purple-haired woman/girl besides Nagi or Chrome.**

**Luce the matron is very kind and is not alive in Tsuna's timeline so I included her, as a senior citizen. She's old so she's gonna die sooner or later.**

**Sorry for the character deaths, it was necessary! Lambo's one year younger than them in this fic, so he'll appear next chapter! So will the 1st gen.**

**Please review, okay?**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne**

**P.S. If you're wondering for the DaemonxTsuna sibling stuff, I just wanted the 10th gen to get used to him if they're gonna change the future.**


	2. Ch 2: Start of a new beginning

**Replies:**

**patty00:** Well, this was supposed to be yaoi but I kinda wanted to write a fem!Tsuna story with Daemon for a brother and Giotto for a lover which lead me to giving them all a gender change. I also fantasize how Alaude and fem!Hibari would have a relationship. Their children must be demons. O.O

**YuujouKami:** Yep, they do know, considering that they're babies with the minds of 24 year-old mafiosos. :D

**Shugopop:** I'm pretty sure you won't be confused in this chappie anymore. Anyways, the 3 babies were Goku-chan, Yama-kun, and Enma-chan. Tsuna's the last addition. The 2 kids who were 1 year older than Daemon were Hibari and Ryohei. The last kid is of course, Mukuro-sama. Lambo's not there yet.

**coolgirl:** :D You guessed right~! Cookie for you! *hands out cookies with faces of the smexy KHR characters*

Also, thanks to Anello di Tempesta, Fai Senri, Azalie-Kauriu, and 10th Squad 3rd Seat for reviewing~!

This chapter is dedicated to my loyal readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Start of a new beginning<strong>

—_Comes from a previous beginning's end._

* * *

><p>A little recap on what happened for the past 15-17 years that Tsuna and her (his) friends spent in the orphanage.<p>

When they were babies, they immediately threw a fit whenever Daemon is around. Oh, the horror of a walking fruit pervert approaching them! Hibari tried to kill him with her brass knuckles (God knows where she got that) and Ryomei tried to stop her. Mikuro only scowled and usually went ballistic on him. A screaming pineapple banshee usually appears before him when she's around. Not a pleasant thing to see, at all.

After ten months of getting to know Daemon, they warmed up to him. The 10th gen were sure that this Daemon is _very_ different from the one they knew. Anyways, he still laughs the creepy laugh along with Mikuro. Knowing their similarities, the two were the ones that looked like brother and sister, not him and Tsuna. Mikuro surprisingly became the best of friends with him, and the poor brunette had to deal with pineapple (more like melon-head) number 3.

Tsuna's first word was 'Clams', Gokudera's is 'Tenth' (no surprises there), Yamamoto's is 'baseball', Ryohei's is 'extreme', Mikuro's first word is 'kufufufu' (not really a word, oh well), and Emma's first word is 'Mami' (his dead sister in the manga). The freakiest and most mysterious is Hibari. Her first word (more like a phrase) is of course, 'I'll bite you to death' (Kamikorosu, when she said it). When Luce first heard it, she had a disturbed look on her face. You can't exactly blame her. What kind of twisted world was this if babies can say such disturbing stuff?

The VG, well, the engravings on it transformed. Instead of Vongola Family, it said Oracion (prayer). It was the same for Emma's ring. Their flames were still retained, and they all unknowingly found their weapons under their beds one morning. Hibari was the first to make use of it (she used to beat up rulebreakers with her fists, it's now a living Hell with her tonfas). At least, Hibari doesn't beat Tsuna anymore. The bad news is that she's reigning terror over the people of the past.

Whoop-dee-doo.

On May 28 (which is also the stupid cow's birthday), someone knocked on their door and boy, were they surprised to see Lambo as a girl. On the note was her (his) new name, Lambellia 'Lambi' Bovino. It was also the time that Hibird mysteriously appeared. The cute little canary sticks along with Hibari or Tsuna. No one knows where the said canary came from, but that was completely normal to our favorite group of mafiosos.

By the time Tsuna turned 1 year-old, the first thing she did was stand in front of the mirror and shouted, "ASDFGHJKL! The fuck, I'm a girl now?!" She practically ran around hysterically, spouting nonsense about turning into her worst nightmare. Hey, she was a baby before so she didn't even notice.

As they grew older, they do stuff to pre-occupy themselves.

For their hobbies, Tsuna likes to cook, Gokudera still plays the piano, Yamamoto practices baseball and her swordsmanship, Ryomei still pursues boxing, Lambi somehow liked dancing, Mikuro plays pranks on people, Emma draws a lot, and obviously, Hibari beats up people; adult and children alike. How she managed to pawn them is beyond their imagination.

When Tsuna and his friends turned 9, 10, and 11, Luce died of old age. Despite her not-so-old-looking appearance and energetic personality, she's actually 95 years old. The first thing that came to their mind was, _'I never knew she was _that_ old!'_ Her strength even in her old age still remains a mystery to them. After that, Tsuna and Daemon took over the orphanage. Hibari also formed her Disciplinary Committee: 'The Foundation', around that time.

Meanwhile, Daemon investigated about their parents. He found out that they were in the mafia and that they also betrayed their Family to save the life of Fuuta's brother, Basil. The older man was a loyal and honorable spy who stood by his principles. Unfortunately, the enemy Family still killed Basil and went after their parents next. Fuuta and Nagi are top members of an unnamed (and also eradicated) mafia Family that's why it's natural that they're targeted.

Surprisingly, the melon-head illusionist was a gentle and caring brother to Tsuna, a reliable family member to the 10th generation, the other orphan kids, the deceased Luce, and an extremely perverted bastard to most people. Mikuro taught him how to control his illusionary powers and also sparred with Tsuna, Hibari, or Ryomei. Of course, because of this, he developed a stronger bond with the indigo-haired female and tends to call her 'Miku'; much to the illusionist's chagrin.

As they all entered their teenage years, Tsuna and Yamamoto opened up a café named Casa del Cielo. There, the whole 10th gen worked to save up money for the kids in the orphanage. At first, it was hard but after a few months, they managed. Tsuna and Yamamoto were the chefs, Emma and Lambi were the waitresses, Gokudera was the pianist/entertainer, Ryomei helps clean up stuff, Mikuro is their manager, and Hibari runs the security. Daemon is their… salesman, per se. He attracts people to come to Casa del Cielo (more like taking over their bodies and lead them towards the café).

Daemon moved away when he reached 15. That's the time he found out about Giotto and he joined their vigilante group (Tsuna and her friends knew). Tsuna and Emma joined hands to create a vigilante group of their own, The Oracion (based on the carving of their VG and Emma's ring). They figured out that the reason why it said Oracion was because Tsuna prayed (or wished) to change the future. In their group, it means that they work to answer the people's prayers of changing the corrupt system of the government.

The café became their headquarters (they do mafia stuff underground). All of them fought and protected the town, in which they grew up in. Their members had no problem of joining the mafia, though. Each and everyone of them gained titles of their own in the other world. For Hibari, she now officially took over the place, hence the fact that their town has a low crime rate. Who would even dare defy her?

Their orphanage certainly exists until now. The kids living there were quite shocking to the 10th gen. The new kids they found (at least 5 years younger than them or more) were the girls (with Bianchi & Chrome), Shimon, Arcobaleno, Varia, Millefiore, Dino, Kusakabe, Romario, the 3 inventors, and Gamma. It was nostalgic to see them again, really. Fuuta and Basil were the only ones who weren't around.

For their territories, Oracion is found in Venice, the Vongola is found in Sicily, and Shimon is found in Palermo.

3 years later, they meet Daemon again. This time, both sides are officially part of the mafia.

What kind of twisted adventure awaits them now?

* * *

><p>Daemon smirked as he looked outside the window. It's his sister's 17th birthday today so he's excited. He decided to go and visit them in Venice. Since there are no enemies around this time, he took the week off. <em>'Finally, away from these… monkeys and with my adorable sister again!'<em>

"Well, well, Primo. I guess I'll be seeing you next week, nufufufu." His boss sweatdropped.

"Uhh… sure, Daemon. Have a nice vacation." He said, creeped out by his Mist guardian. For the past few days, he's been laughing like that non-stop. No one knows what's the reason behind it. Heck, he was in a good mood so much that he didn't even bother Alaude or making a perverted comment at least once! And that's saying something.

The melon-head illusionist faded away in the Mist. Now, he's off to see his cute little Tsuna and his best friend Miku.

Giotto sighed as he rubbed his forehead. G, Asari, and Cozart sent him sympathetic glances. They did hope for Daemon to be a lot nicer and less sadistic before but now…

_What the hell._ It was plain old mentally-scarring if that were to happen. Be careful what you wish for is what they say. The blond just hoped that his Mist guardian would stop acting like _that_ soon.

"What's wrong with that perverted melon-head, anyway? Is the world coming to an end already?" G spat out. Asari chuckled. "Maa, maa. I'm sure that he just found something nice. if he didn't, then he would've already made us all feel awkward with his comments!"

Cozart nodded. "I wonder what got him into a good mood?" Lampo shook his head. "The great me thinks that he just got a loose screw in the head." Knuckles crossed his arms before he shot both of his fists in the air. "His personality is extremely confusing. Let us pray that he's not happy because he's going on a killing spree." They nodded and shuddered. All eyes turned to Alaude.

"Hn. It's much better with the peace around here." And he walked away. Giotto looked at his red-haired friend.

"Hey, Cozart," His friend perked up. "What is it?"

"Why were you here again?"

The red-haired teen scratched his head. "About that… it's because I heard about a well-known mafia Family in Venice."

Alaude came back. "What are the details, Cozart Shimon?" The Shimon boss gulped. He looked at the others. G shook his head. _'That bastard's only interested in getting information, huh? He's asking? Does that mean he doesn't know about it?'_

"What is this group? If Alaude here is interested, that means they just recently started, right?" Cozart nodded. "Well, it's a rumor… but they say that the leader is the Fallen Angel." Everyone in the room gasped (in Alaude's case, slightly widened eyes).

"T-The Fallen Angel? T-T-That's insane! Who knows what that guy… er, I don't even know if that person's a boy or a girl!" Lampo shrieked. _'Is he serious? He'll get us killed!'_

Asari seemed a bit serious. "What do you mean by the Fallen Angel? Isn't that person a famous hitman?"

"Yeah, the hitman with a golden heart. Why do you think they address the guy that way? He or she's a _hitman_, for fuck's sake." G asked, lighting up a cigarette.

Knuckles was deep in thought. "I heard extreme rumors about this hitman. They say that this person never actually killed anyone, he or she just injures the target. And most of the targets were corrupt mafiosos."

Alaude crossed his arms. "Tell me more about this group." _'He just ignored everyone else's opinion!'_ Giotto yelled in his mind.

"Anyways, their leader is the Fallen Angel. Their top members or the guardians are Smoking Bomb, the Sword Emperor," A gasp. "Thunder Queen, Lion Puncher," Another gasp. "The Sage of Six paths, Dark Knight, and the Demon of Discipline." The 1st gen looked like they were hyperventilating and gonna faint some time soon.

"Those guys… are overkill." Giotto muttered under his breath. His guardians nodded.

Cozart smiled sheepishly. "That's why I recommend that we form an alliance with them!" Everybody fell anime-style. "W-What?!" They all shouted (even Alaude).

"Listen, if we managed to befriend them, we can support each other and gain a trustworthy ally. We can never say, there's a chance that we might get along with them." He paused. "So… what do you say?"

Giotto recomposed himself. "Um, we can't just barge in there demanding a meeting, you know." His friend grinned, a grin that promised a really big surprise. "I knew you were gonna say that. It's a good thing I already made an appointment!" He announced cheerfully.

"Cozart, you're gonna get us killed at this rate. Wait… did you say Venice?!" _'That's the place where Daemon was going. We're doomed, he might finish us off for ruining his vacation with the meeting! OHNOHNOOHNOOHNO!' _Inner Giotto or Chibi Giotto panicked, running around in circles.

"That I did. Why'd you ask?" Cozart asked, a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach creeping up on him. "Daemon's headed for Venice." Both of them paled. No. Freaking. Way.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

><p>He hummed happily as he rode on a carriage, thinking about his family in Venice. <em>'I bet Tsu-chan missed me so much<em>._'_ He grinned. And that grin of his just made the people who were staring at him all creeped out. No one has ever seen him give a true smile or even show happiness (not sadistic glee, obviously). And he was skipping like a little girl… oh, god.

So some of you might be wondering why Daemon uses Japanese honorifics. Well, the name Tsunayume is Japanese… and all of her guardians were too, or at least some of them were halflings (except for Lambi, who was a pure-blooded Italian). Years before in their early childhood, the kids practically demanded that Daemon should learn the language; and that includes using the honorifics. How they managed to convince him is a story that will be told in another time.

He twirled around, making the people more traumatized than ever. Not that he cared.

_'My dear, dear Tsu-chan. Wait for me!'_

* * *

><p>A long sigh was heard. "Where the hell is he? He said he was gonna come here around this time." A brunette shook her head as she paced back and forth in the lobby. The kids watched her amusedly.<p>

Her short black-haired friend chuckled. "Maa, maa. I'm sure Daemon will come. He's probably caught in a traffic jam or something!" The others looked at her with deadpanned stares. Tsuna did the same. She looked at her blankly. "Shina, we live 400 years in the past. We have carriages and horses for transport. Cars don't exist yet."

"Oh." Yamamoto rubbed her head as she grinned sheepishly. "Maybe they have horse traffic in these days!" Tsuna facepalmed. _'Even after many years, he— she's still the same dense baseball lover I know. And here I thought she matured a bit.'_

"Just shut up already, baseball-freak! You're irritating the Tenth!" A stunning silverette growled. She crossed her arms and huffed irritably. Why was the baseball lover such an idiot? The baseball athlete laughed heartily and patted her at the back. "Haha, you're so uptight Haya-chan!"

The silver-haired girl growled and slapped her hand away. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU STUPID TADESHINA!" She pouted. "But you always let Tsuna call you that. No fair." It really wasn't fair for one Tadeshina 'Shina' Yamamoto; but maybe it's because she's dense and still believes that the Storm is a tsundere like in their past life.

Gokudera brightened at the mention of her beloved boss; and at the same time, irked at the Rain guardian for something she deemed obvious. "Tenth is Tenth! She's an exception." She said it as if it explained everything.

Tsuna tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her beloved Nii-chan/Fratello to arrive and celebrate with them. It didn't help that their bickering thinned her patience. _'These two… can't they tell I'm bothered with their one-sided argument?' _From the looks of it… no.

A week ago, they all got a message from Daemon saying that he'll be joining them for _his_ Tsu-chan's 17th birthday party. After they read the letter, even the kiddies they're taking care of jumped in glee. They haven't seen him for a long time. If this was in their past life, they would have all scowled at the idea.

Out of the blue, an ear-splitting scream echoed in the room. "AN EXTREME MORNING TO EVERYONE!" A girl with long, white hair grinned at them. Gokudera sneered at her, as many kids entered the premises. She clenched her fists and nonchalantly pointed a finger at the female boxer.

"SHUT UP, LAWN-HEAD! STOP YELLING 'CAUSE IT HURTS OTHER PEOPLE'S EARS!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, OCTOPUS-HEAD?!"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, IDIOTIC OLD HAG!" Their charges laughed harder. Damn, their antics were like a comedy reality series!

"Kufufufu, it's just morning and the two banshees are already trying to shatter each other's eardrums." The indigo-haired teen commented. The said banshees turned their attention to her and yelled, "This is our fight!"

"Yare, yare. Here they go again." A girl with black, curly hair said. The silverette noticed her. "Stupid cow, go die somewhere!" She took the other by the collar and tossed her aside. The crybaby's eyes started to water, "To… le… rate… I can't! WAAH!" She took out grenades out of her hair (not an afro) and threw it towards their direction. "DIE BEFORE LAMBI-SAN, STUPIDERA!" …Oh boy.

A girl with red hair tried to calm down the cowgirl, but to no avail. She accidentally stepped on the other's foot that just made her mood worsen. Great. She reprimanded herself, _'Dammit, Emma! You just worsened her mood! I'm so useless…'_ And now she was giving off depressing vibes.

At that precise moment, the door was slammed open. A murderous aura leaked in the lobby. Soon after, a deafening silence followed. The kids watched silently as the god— goddess of war graced them with her presence. Who knows what she would once she's pissed off.

"For disturbing the peace and creating unnecessary noise, I'll bite you to death." She announced boldly.

Mikuro laughed. "Like you can, Skylark-chan."

"Fuck you, pineapple."

"Are you dumb? As you can see, I have no dick. Therefore, I can't fuck myself." Her nemesis scowled darkly. "Prepared to be bitten to death first, Mikuro Rokudo." She went for the kill. When the tonfa was about to collide with Mikuro's head, a trident materialized itself in her grasp and she blocked it effortlessly. "You have to try harder than that, _tweety_."

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" And the pineapple woman had the gall to repeat what she said. Afterwards, she chuckled creepily. "Oya, getting deaf now? I thought birds are supposed to have sharp senses." She flicked a strand of her hair; mocking the raven-haired lady with her stance. "How incompetent." And the glare sent to her became more intense.

Tsuna sweatdropped as she watch her friends. They're supposed to act like mature adults now! Looks like decreasing their age made them a bit edgy and childish again. The kids even cheered all of them to fight more. _'Maybe having Mikuro and Kyona around the children isn't such a dandy idea.'_ What she overlooked was the sadism that she took after the Reborn in their original time. Who ever said that Tsuna herself was not a bad influence?

More explosions and shouts of 'Kufufufu', 'EXTREME!', and 'bite to death' followed soon after.

As another explosion occured, their door was slammed open once more to reveal—

Daemon grinned as he was greeted by the sight of his bickering family. Ah, it brings back good memories of destruction and pain of others.

—a smirking melon-head illusionist and his gaping/wide-eyed companions. The girls stopped their actions immediately. An awkward silence ensued.

"Uh, I can explain…"

* * *

><p>"Ah, what are we gonna do? Daemon's gonna be so pissed off at us for ruining his week-long break!" Giotto panicked as he lightly pulled on his hair. Lampo jotted a finger towards him. "Yare, yare. If you keep doing that, you'll go bald." The blond gave him an irritated stare. "Seriously, not helping Lampo."<p>

G grumbled. "Where the hell is that melon-head bastard, anyway?" It really wasn't hard to find Daemon in a crowd, given his weird— I mean, unique hairstyle. And said illusionist also had no intentions of changing it.

"Maybe we should extremely ask for directions." Knuckles calmly suggested. Alaude immediately approached a random passer-by.

"Have you seen a man with cerulean melon-shaped hair?" He was surprisingly polite. "He carries around a deck of cards and does a stupid laugh. His name's Daemon Spade." His companions sweatdropped at the description. Giotto could only whimper. _'He really hates Daemon's guts.'_ Well, if an abnormal fruit-man bothered you on a daily basis and always tried to make you bow down to him, who wouldn't hate that person?

The old man looked thoughtful for a while. Then it got to him. He clasped his hands in realization. "Oh, you mean Daemon-boy? He's such a nice young lad. Why are you looking for him?" They all gawked at the guy. Daemon? Nice? The only time the words 'Daemon' and 'nice' are in the same sentence is when the word 'isn't' is between them. Yup, Daemon isn't nice. Everybody knows his ruthlessness.

The 1st generation now questioned the man's sanity. "Um… are you sure the person you're talking about is Daemon Spade?" Asari inquired. The man nodded. Cozart ignored the others for now. "Anyways, where can we find him?" The old man massaged his temple in thought.

"Ah, he just took off a carriage a while ago. I think he's headed for Casa del Cielo. I bet he's there to vi—" He was suddenly cut off by Giotto. "Thanks a lot, mister. We'll be going now!" He yelled as he ran further from the man. "—sit his sister." He ended lamely. "Youngsters these days, they don't know any manners." The old man shook his head lightly.

The Primo Family ran like wild bulls. They need to get to the illusionist before he starts his vacation. After a few moments of searching, they saw a familiar mop of cerulean hair in a weird style. Giotto grinned at their victory; there would be less chances that the Mist guardian would curse them for life!

"Daemon, there you are!" A low growl was heard. The two bosses gulped. It was a bad move on their part for bugging him.

Scratch that.

Even if they didn't pester him, they were still screwed for following him.

* * *

><p>It's such a fine day. No Giotto, no G, no Alaude, no paperwork, no explosions… ah, this is the life. The illusionist could not stop the <em>giggle<em> that came out of his lips. It was a bit bewildering that the man (teen) did a girly laugh in public. No one has seen him squeal yet, though. People would rather not hear it for the sake of avoiding mental trauma and keeping their sanity intact.

Well, everything went great until he heard stupid voices.

"Daemon, there you are!" His murderous aura leaked out and he growled. He won't let them take away his vacation. What did they even want anyway?

He turned around and saw his annoying 'Family'. "Pray tell the reason why you've decided to follow me all the way here, Giotto. Nufufufu, you of all people should know to not bother me when I'm on break." His blond boss sweated profusely. This does not bode well for them at all.

"So sorry, Daemon; but Cozart told us that he requested an appointment here in Venice with another Family." The illusionist glared darkly at the red-head. The said victim of the glare cleared his throat inaudibly and sweatdropped. "I'm really s-sorry. I didn't know you were going to Venice, so…"

"Spit it out."

"Huh?" Cozart stared at him as if he grew another melon head. Did Daemon actually let his mistake pass?

"Spit it out already. The sooner, the better. I'll be finally free from work after this." They all gulped (except Alaude, who looked amused). It was a one chance in a lifetime to see the illusionist so edgy and annoyed. The last time he was ticked off, they had to deal with an entire town of traumatized minds.

"We'll be meeting the Oracion Family. Cozart got information that their hideout is somewhere in Venice." G said professionally. Daemon raised an eyebrow. _'Oracion, eh?'_ A smirk made its way on his face while his boss felt shivers up his spine. Whatever that smirk meant, it isn't good. He's sure of it.

"Better be prepared, Giotto. You might experience a culture shock when we get there, nufufufu." Lampo perked up. "You know their hideout?" The melon-head noble snorted. "Of course. I even go there from time to time."

Giotto shook his head of the nagging feeling inside him. "That's great! Let's go then." Ignoring his intuition was a stupid thing to do.

* * *

><p>As the walked, a huge building greeted them. The sign says 'Casa Del Cielo', as the man said. They all gulped. "So this is the place, huh?" Asari said. It seemed pretty nice. The place had a serene atmosphere, and the looks attracted people's attention. All in all, it didn't seem like a shady headquarters; it wasn't even close to being a fancy mansion like the other bosses had.<p>

The blond stared at the place incredulously. How did a nice-looking place become a mafia headquarters? Maybe Daemon's playing with them. When he stared at his Mist guardian, he was smiling gently. Ah, shit. It's the end of the world.

Knuckles was about to comment on how nice it was when**—**

The ground shook and the group almost lost their balance. Well, some did. Giotto's eyes widened comically. _'What was that?!'_

—an explosion occurred. What now?

"What the hell?" G yelled. He almost tripped on his own two feet when it happened. And here they were about to comment on how normal the area was. They should've known better.

More explosions shook the place. No wonder this was a mafia hideout. The melon-head was the first to walk inside. He was covering his mouth to not let them see his smirk.

* * *

><p>The Primo generation gaped at the girls before them. From the looks of it, they were about the same age. That was not the shocking thing. The thing that surprised them was how beautiful and stunning the girls were. The group was made up of the prettiest young ladies they've ever laid their eyes on. And the fact they were the cause of the explosions did not help them recover from their shock, either.<p>

The handsome young blond was the first to break the silence. "Um, is this the Oracion Family's headquarters?" Tsuna groaned as she nodded hesitantly. They just made a bad impression on the younger version of Vongola Primo.

Daemon was the first to approach them and gave the brunette a warm, loving hug. The men all had their jaws dropped. Daemon, the blood-thirsty fruity-tastic illusionist who wears spade-designed contacts and could possibly be the son of a watermelon and a pineapple, gave an _affectionate_ hug to a girl. A young girl. Indeed, Apocalypse has come.

"So, so… cute. Too cute, Tsu-chan." He whispered as his embrace tightened. Tsuna chuckled and patted his head. Her brother had such a huge sister-complex. She sweatdropped at the bewildered stares of the rest of her brother's 'Family', though.

"W-W-What is going on here?" Cozart shouted. Emma looked at him curiously. Now, why was his ancestor acting like that? So weird. He never did that; not even in the memories they gained from the Inheritance conflict.

"Oi, Daemon. The Tenth can't breath with you crushing her lungs, you know." Gokudera approached the siblings. It was true, Tsuna's face was blue. The illusionist begrudgingly let go off his sister.

Giotto coughed. "Where is the boss of the Oracion Family? We… appointed a meeting." The group gained seriousness in their eyes. Gokudera was the first to introduce herself. She mentally rolled her eyes at them.

"Welcome to Oracion Family headquarters, Vongola Primo. My name is Hayako Gokudera; Smoking Bomb, Storm guardian and right-hand woman." She grumbled about these men bothering her awesome Tenth.

G also muttered something under his breath. "G, Storm guardian and right-hand man."

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "I'm the Sword Emperor, Tadeshina Yamamoto. You can call me Shina. Rain guardian and left-hand woman, nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out. Asari accepted the handshake. "I'm Asari Ugetsu, Rain guardian. Nice to meet you, too!" Giotto smiled. At least those two were getting along already.

In the background, Gokudera sneered at her. _'There's no such thing as left-hand woman, idiot!' _Then she remembered that Yamamoto introduced herself as Sword Emperor in the mafia world years ago. _'Some things just don't change with that moron!'_

The white-haired boxer pushed her fists in the air. "RYOMEI SASAGAWA! LION PUNCHER AND SUN GUARDIAN TO THE EXTREME! I ALSO LOVE BOXING!" She declared. The rest covered their ears. In response, the lay minister became all fired-up. "Knuckles, Sun guardian to the extreme!" At least his declaration wasn't as ear-shattering as his counterpart.

"Thunder Queen, Lambellia 'Lambi' Bovino. Lightning guardian, yaddah, yaddah. I'd rather not be on business 'cause it's such a nuisance." The curly-haired guardian said. The first generation sweatdropped as they watched a female version of Lampo. Said green-haired teen watched her boredly. "Lampo, same. I also didn't want to be here." The aristocrat yawned, lazy as always.

The pineapple woman appeared out of the Mist. "Mikuro Rokudo, Sage of Six paths and Mist guardian, kufufufu. My aim is to destroy the mafia~!" She cheerfully added. Even Alaude stared at her in disbelief. How bold of her to even announce that. Daemon scoffed. "You already know me, nufufufu."

"Kufufufu, of course. Who wouldn't know you after living under the same roof for 15 years?" She asked.

"Nufufufu, feisty as ever."

"Kufufufu."

"Nufufufu."

"Kufufufu." "Nufufufu." They all thought, _'Are they having a creepy laugh contest or something?'_

The last guardian deadpanned. She remained silent.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no…" A cute yellow canary came flying down and perched on her head. A kid with regent hairstyle approached and stood up proud. "Ruling the town with an iron fist, cool and dangerous prefect of the Foundation; Cloud guardian and Demon of Discipline, Kyona Hibari." Tsuna sweatdropped at the intro. _'She has her own cue?' _She grinned sheepishly. _'That's Kyona-san for you, making epic entrances like that.'_

It really wasn't a secret that the scary man-turned-woman was known for her grand entrances, even in their past lives.

Emma silently walked forward. She gave them a flat glance. "Oracion Advisor and Dark Knight, Emma Kozato." She bowed. _'At least this one is pretty normal.'_ Cozart thought.

The brunette looked like she was having fun. "I'm Oracion Primo, also called the Fallen Angel, Tsunayume Spade." They paled. What the…?! And Spade? Is she— "And… I'm also your Mist guardian's younger sister." Daaammmit. She smirked from their flabbergasted faces.

Tsuna gave them a radiant smile that could shame the sun. "Welcome to your personal hell!" She even opened her arms as if inviting them to join her. _She said what now?_ The scary aura of the place revealed itself, contrasting her cheery persona.

What no one ever noticed was that her smile was evil. Very evil.

The Primo generation had never been this shocked before in their lives. "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em>A new beginning means a new life,<em>

_Bringing us renewed grief and strife._

_Yet we cannot turn back time._

_Not even a single bell's chime._

* * *

><p><strong>For their ages: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Emma, Giotto, G, Asari, and Cozart are 17. Mikuro and Daemon are 18. Ryomei, Hibari, Knuckles, and Alaude are 19. Lambi and Lampo are 16. The kiddies are 12 years old and below.<strong>

**If you're confused for Nagi (in the previous chappie) and Chrome (in the orphanage), Nagi is TYL!Chrome while Chrome is the younger version. You get the point.**

**Did I make Daemon nice a little too much? I actually couldn't believe my eyes when I read his part. And being the author doesn't help my shock, either.**

**Just to make it clear, I'm posting up the 10th gen's new names.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi = Tsunayume Spade (the only one who changed surname)

Gokudera Hayato = Hayako

Yamamoto Takeshi = Tadeshina/Shina

Sasagawa Ryohei = Ryomei

Bovino Lambo = Lambellia/Lambi

Rokudo Mukuro = Mikuro/Miku

Hibari Kyoya = Kyona

Kozato Enma = Emma

**Yup, made their names a bit more feminine. The only one I had a legitimate reason for changing the name is Tsuna's. Please take note that from now on, if I ever write their full names, it would be [First Name] before [Surname] because that's how it is in Italy, right?**

**And the girls would also use honorifics from time to time since they got used to it in their past life.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne**


	3. Ch 3: Our meeting is Fate

**Replies:**

**EK12:** I'll show you guys why or how he betrayed Vongola in a future chappie. But for now, enjoy their adventures!

**YuujouKami:** If anyone saw them get all lovey-dovey, they probably would faint right on the spot (except for fangirls).

**AnimexxLover1827: **Pfft… good thing no one else took after them.

**Shugopop:** Yup! Pretty much PrimoFamilyxfem!DecimoFamily.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat:** I didn't wanna kill Luce but I needed her out of the picture so… *runs away from Luce's fans* About the weird parts, well… I was eating junk foods that time and it just came into my mind.

**coolgirl:** All I can say is that TEN + ONE = ELEVEN TIMES THE SHENANIGANS.

**akiruisora:** I kinda wanted Tsuna to have an evil, perverted but protective brother. And since I'm a big fan of 6927… I went for Daemon.

**nekozr:** You know what? You actually guessed a bit of what's gonna happen next. Sweet~!

**Kichou:** Poor people who aren't close to him have to suffer his perverted-bastard side.

**MinatoXKyuubiX:** I try my best to make my fics as laughable as possible even if it contains a bit of dark themes, like a chapter in my other story.

Also thanks to patty00, Fai Senri, Anello di Tempesta, starred, Angel-Amy-22, Sora Nadeshiko, and Helixzhier for the reviews!

Good day to my readers. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Our meeting is Fate<strong>

—_For there are no coincidences, there is only the inevitable._

* * *

><p>They all stared at the brunette increrdulously. This girl is Daemon's sister? Fuck… they didn't even know that he had a family (biological)! The Primo generation examined the girl before them (and the others too).<p>

Meanwhile, the said melon-head illusionist was seething inwardly. How dare they eye his adorable little sister! Slowly but surely, a dark aura came out of him. Tsuna just looked at them in amusement. It was fun to see their ancestors flail and shriek like that. A sadistic gleam appeared in her eyes. It won't hurt to tease them a little, right? _'Not like they can do something about it.'_

Somewhere, her 4 dead parents (Iemitsu, Nana, Fuuta, & Nagi) blamed Reborn for teaching their daughter stuff like these and making her watch violent movies. But the dead Reborn (from her original time) just smirked and shrugged off the threats casually.

Tsuna motioned Emma to move towards the door. The blond boss gulped. He doesn't like the feeling he got one bit. There's this disturbing thought that the cute girl who introduced herself as his Mist guardian's sister is a walking nightmare. _'And when did I label her as cute? Damn, I'm already hitting on her mentally!'_ He wailed inwardly. "So… are you gonna follow Emma towards the meeting room or are you gonna gawk at me all day? Am I that pretty to be stared at?" She smirked at her predecessor. Giotto shook his head. Look, her sadism's already showing itself with her blatant teasing.

Tsuna brought a hand to her mouth as she smirked. _'Pfft… his face was priceless. Who knew that the _regal_Vongola Primo would look like that?'_ The brunette's inner demon chibi self was laughing her ass off. Emma lead them all to a door that connects to their basement.

When they entered, the Primo family gawked again for the umpteenth time that day. The undergound was spacious and had many tunnels in it, a mini labyrinth. How could they even built something like this underneath a small building?

"Don't space out when we walk inside, okay? You might get lost because this place is like a maze, haha!" Yamamoto cheerfully announced. Giotto and Cozart paled a little. They have no sense of direction. Even with the blond's hyper intuition, he's a lost cause.

First, it was a library. Many shelves adorned the walls and filled with thick complex-looking books. Mikuro went towards the farthest shelf in the room and picked the bottom-most encyclopedia at the left (Mafia Encyclopedia Vol 27). The shelf moved and revealed a secret passage. They went inside and was lead into a long straight hallway.

When they opened the door at the end of the corridor, it was a big room with many paintings. The paintings were arranged (left to right) this way: Mist, Thunder, Rain, Earth, Sky, Storm, Sun, and Cloud. Emma took the Sky painting off the wall and found a hidden door behind. Alaude wondered if he could imitate the same kind of entrance to enhance the security in the mansion. And maybe his office, too; since his boss loved to snoop around other people's rooms for snacks.

As they entered, the group stared at the winding slopes, which were impossible to trudge up. Yamamoto opened a compartment on the wall and infused her flames on a hole. The other guardians did the same. The steps appeared.

They entered the next door. It was the conference room.

"Okay, back to business. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tsuna cleared her throat as she evaluated her predecessor. Just because they're related (albeit secretly) doesn't mean she would go easy on him. The blond entered serious mode.

"Cozart here," He motioned for the red-haired teen to stand up. "told me about your Family. He proposed that we should form an alliance." Finally, they can go down to their business.

Gokudera made a 'hmph' sound. "What's in it for us? I understand that Vongola is formidable but what can you offer us in exchange of our services?" Tsuna nodded. Though Vongola is famous, they're still a small Family compared to others.

Surprisingly, Alaude retorted back. "We have support." Mikuro raised an eyebrow. _'Support, eh?'_

"Hn?" You can probably guess who said (grunted) that.

"The Vongola will support the Oracion Family in terms of manpower, assets, and financial means. As far as we know, the Oracion's top members are notorious in the mafia yet their Family just started a year ago. Hence the fact that your Family is even smaller compared to ours." He explained. The rest just stared at him. Did he just defended his own friends? Tears started to accumulate at the edge of the blond's eyes from the thought. "Alaude, you—"

"I did not do it for your so-called Family, Giotto Taru. I merely stated the truth." Though, if you look closely, there's a super-duper microscopic tint of pink on the guy's cheeks as he secretly stared at the black-haired female prefect. Good thing no one noticed… except Tsuna who was trying not to giggle. It's not everyday you see the Primo Cloud guardian fall in love, at first sight no less! Hibari merely grunted in satisfaction of the man's answer. Heh, Alaude managed to impress her. Yessss…

Ignoring that, he had a point.

G stood up. "What about them, Primo? What can they offer us if our Family's on a higher standard than theirs?" He asked his blond boss. They only call him Primo during mafia gatherings and meetings. Gokudera felt slightly irritated when he indirectly (and maybe not intendedly) insulted their Family. Her hands itched to fetch the dynamites in her pockets and Yamamoto held back her friend. The bomber gritted her teeth in annoyance.

_'He's so going to get it!'_ She twitched on her seat.

Lambi decided to show her shocking intellectual prowess. "Even if our Family is smaller and newer compared to yours, we can say that we're far more influential with our top members as infamous hitmen. We can also give you mission collaborations because us guardians," She pointed to every single one in the room. "the advisor, and our boss are experienced in those kind of things." The Vongola nodded in understanding. Gokudera couldn't help but mutter a soft, indirect praise to the Bovino brat. The cow girl looked smug.

"Is that all, Vongola Primo?" Emma inquired. She turned her attention to her ancestor. "Anything else you would like to add, Mr. Cozart?" Said boss resisted the urge to fidget. "All is fine. I'm sure Giotto is okay with it, too." His friend nodded in agreement.

"Understood." The Oracion looked at each other and nodded. Tsuna coughed a little to gain their attention. "We will tell you the answer tomorrow. For now, rest and enjoy your stay here in Venice." She pressed something under the table then an exit appeared on the side. Yamamoto opened it as she ascended a set of stairs beyond the door. At the end of the set, she opened another door that connects to the café's lobby. Once they all got out, Giotto noticed that the door they came out from was a wall mirror. Good thing the kids didn't see that. They do not need to know where the mafia conference room is.

When they approached the orphans, the kids immediately glomped Daemon. It surprised his boss and fellow guardians to no end that the melon-head illusionist just chuckled and ruffled the hairs of the brats when they___jumped _at him. It's really shocking since the illusionist stabs people who just _looked_ at him (but they didn't do anything). As they talked, Tsuna went to her older brother.

"Dae-nii."

"Yes?" He said as he pried off the kids.

"Can we start the celebration now?" The illusionist's gaze softened. "Sure."

The kids started an all-out food fight. As the food brawl intensed, Bel used his wire-and-knives trick. Squalo rampaged on anything as he flailed his sword-arm. Lussuria kept on punching any food that comes his way, also sending winks towards the Vongola and Shimon bosses. Levi took out his parasols and tried to electrocute the others. Reborn brought out his trusty shape-shifting pet chameleon and turned it into a pistol and shot every other kid (except for the girls). Xanxus was taunted so he took out his X-guns.

Boy was Giotto surprised when he saw the flames of Wrath. _'I thought only Ricardo had that kind of flame! Is that boy a reincarnation of him?'_ He stared incredulously at the scowling mini-Ricardo (who also has scars from a brawl some time ago).

Chrome brought out her trident to swat the food away. Fran used an illusion. Mammon disappeared some time ago. Fon calmly left the scene with I-Pin. Colonnello tried to shoot Reborn with his rifle and Lal stood beside Yuni on the sidelines. Dino tripped and failed to dodge the food that the others threw. Every adult just watched them until Gokudera got hit on the face with a pie (courtesy of hyper-Byakuran who had too much sugar and marshmallows).

As the pie slid down her face, she snarled. "This. Means. Fucking. _War_!"

She blew up in anger and borrowed poisoned cakes from Bianchi. Ryomei commented how they were having an extreme competition so she joined in the fray. Yamamoto kindly led the Shimon kids, Romario, Shoichi, Spanner, Giannini, Gamma, and the kid guardians of Millefiore to a different room. Hibari was gone with Kusakabe when they looked at her spot.

Emma whisked Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Aria away from the danger. Tsuna merely laughed at the destruction as Giotto and his friends had horrified looks on their faces. _'How could she laugh at the possibility that the whole place would be destroyed?!'_ Was the only thought that passed through their minds.

The Primo generation learned a lot things during the party. One, Daemon loves orphan kids who are also dangerous and scary. Two, the Oracion Family eerily resembles their personality, kinda like a female version of them (which is probably true). And three, Tsuna is hell lotta scarier than her brother. How they found that out? You see…

A small tug on her dress brought Tsuna's attention to a kid who wore a frog hat and had green hair. "Hm? What is it, Frannie?" He pointed towards G. "Ah, you want to talk to G?" The boy shook his head. "What is it then?"

"Just a little observation." Fran said monotonously. The brunette looked sad at his display of lack of emotion. There was a time when Mikuro decided to visit Japan along with Hibari to see what Namimori looks like 400 years ago (and it was still an unnamed town). The pineapple illusionist got separated from the skylark and stumbled upon Kokuyo (which oddly had the same name even in the past). She found mini-versions of Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, Mammon, and Fran. They were orphans and Mikuro took them in without question.

Apparently, the group of kids were abused leading to Fran being traumatized. He warmed up to the Oracion and the other orphans but he still talks monotonously when there is someone else besides them. Tsuna lead the frog-boy to the pink-haired Storm.

"Hi, my name is Fran. Wow, I didn't know people can have pink hair. Did you dye it? Are you a pedo-cosplayer? I heard your name was G. What does it stand for? Gender-confused tutu-wearing ballerina? Gay-bastard like Lussuria? Or does it stand for girly-guy with the stupid pink hair?" G twitched at the ray of insults towards him. Asari patted the back of his comrade. It isn't good to attack a kid just because of a little remark.

"My. Hair. Is. Not. _Pink_. No, I did not dye it. And I'm not a pedo-cos— whatever you're saying. My name does not mean any of those things, fucking brat. I ain't gender-confused, gay, nor am I girly-guy." He gritted between his teeth. Mikuro from afar, snickered as she remembered drilling all the perverted things of the future (like porn) into the mind of the little frog.

"But sir, you look like you have a constipation problem, always scowling and frowning. Is there something cold and sticky stuck up your ass?" The three gaped. Asari and Knuckles had to held back a murderous G. Unfortunately, he already gave the kid a whack on the head.

In contrast to his monotone facade, Fran can be quite short-tempered. "Stupid pink-haired gay-bastard…" He grumbled (void of emotion, of course). A tick mark appeared on Tsuna when she heard that. Who the hell taught these children about— oh. She stared at her brother and Mikuro. Those two idiotic illusionists.

"Yes. That's the way Fran, kufufufu…" Mikuro cheered as Daemon sent him a thumbs-up. They noticed a dark aura from her brunette boss. "Mikuro, Dae-nii." They both gulped. "What have I told you about corrupting children's minds? Didn't I warn you already?" They saw a malicious gleam in her eyes. "Now would be a good time for your punishment, right?" No one dared to say anything to contradict that. They all slowly backed away (even the kids) from the brunette.

She raised her hand as she brought out a musket (old rifle). "Now, now. Better get running before I shoot ya, 'kay?" Damn Reborn for teaching her violence again. Daemon and Mikuro immediately fled and Tsuna ran after them.

The townspeople sighed. They're already used to this kind of things with Tsuna and her friends around. It was a normal occurence to find explosions and shouting in Venice.

The rest of their ancestors shuddered nervously as they watched them scamper off. Asari laughed shakily. "Hey, G." G looked at him. "What is it, flute-freak?" He scratched the back of his head. "Girls are scary, aren't they? Can you remind me not to anger them?" He had to admit, Asari was right.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the brunette boss was the first to wake up. Or at least, she thought she was. When she trudged downstairs, she caught sight of her ancestor sipping a cup of tea while reading some poorly-made parcel.<p>

"Hey." Tsuna greeted Giotto with a bright smile. He blushed from the moe-ness. "Good morning." He said. The blond handed a cup of tea to the brunette, which she took. "About the alliance…" The blond perked up. _'What __is it this time?'_ Tsuna grinned at him. "Me and my friends talked about it. We all approve."

The only logical reply she got from Giotto was, "Eh?" Tsuna rolled her eyes discreetly. Really now.

"We agree to be allies with Vongola. Here's the contract." She handed out a paper. "Please input your flames here," She pointed to a line. "below it would be your signature." He lit up his ring and sent Sky flames towards the contract. It didn't burn.

"Thank you. Once again, welcome to the Oracion Family headquarters, Vongola Primo. It is a pleasure to work with you." She stuck her hand out. He took it. "No. The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Spad—"

"Tsuna."

"Huh?" He blinked.

The brunette looked like an angel when she has that soft, motherly look on her face. "Call me Tsuna. We're friends now, aren't we? Besides, calling me with a 'miss' makes me sound old." He nodded dumbfoundedly. After all, who can ever resist those puppy dog eyes aimed at him?

"Then you can call me Giotto." She grinned sheepishly. "So anyways, what'cha planning to do now?"

"I still haven't decided on it but I'm sure I'll think up of something." He mused. Now that he thinks about it, this girl before him is the infamous Fallen Angel. "By the way, you're pretty different from most mafiosos I met." He said aloud.

"Well, you can say I hate killing and the dirty ways of the mafia, but there's nothing I can do about it. Just have to follow the rules of Vindice and protect my precious family." Tsuna explained as she remembered the sight of her dead family in her original time. About that, Daemon's betrayal was all about Elena's death caused by Primo's pacifism, right? _'Maybe if we prevent her from dying, then it would change everything!'_ Tsuna seemed giddy from the thought. She remembered that Elena is her brother's current lover. They're pretty close, too.

"Wait here for a minute, okay Giotto?" He complied.

As she was about to tell the news to her friends, the door was opened to reveal a haggard-looking woman. Speak of the devil. The duo gasped as they saw her. Clothes, rumpled and ripped. Hair, frizzled. She also had many scratches on her body.

Tsuna dropped her cup. "E-Elena? W-What happened?" What was she doing here? She's not supposed to be here until tomorrow because she had work to do.

"T-They're coming— the Morte Family is coming!" She silently gasped. The Morte? They're back already?

Explosions shook the town as the rest of the Vongola and Oracion frantically ran out of their rooms. Screams of terror were heard outside. When they ran out of the café, they were shocked to see the whole place tattered and filled with blood puddles.

"W-What's going on?!" The shaky voice of Vongola Primo's Lightning guardian. Gokudera 'tch'-ed as she ran off with Yamamoto. "Everybody, split up and save as many citizens as you can!" Tsuna shouted. They all nodded and dispersed. The brunette turned back to her friend. "Elena, please stay here with Emma and protect the kids. Don't worry, we can take care of this mess." She said as she ran away to find their enemies.

The 10th generation couldn't help but think that their past is reoccuring again. This was… exactly a repeat of what happened in their past life.

Tsuna grimaced. _'I hope it comes out differently. This time, I won't fail to protect them… my family!' _She grumbled to herself. "There's no way I'll lose. Not now, not ever."

And this is the start of their world crumbling down once more.

* * *

><p><em>We were never supposed to meet.<em>

_Inspite of the troubles ahead, we move our feet._

_To change it now is too late._

_For all of this is Fate._

* * *

><p><strong>My good God! 16 REVIEWS in a chapter?! That's insanely fantastic~! Totally broke my review record on my other story.<strong>

**For those who read my story "Clockworks", I couldn't update it 'cause I was busy. I already had this one ready because I wrote it a day before almost all of our teachers gave us freaking projects, just had no time to post it.**

**Ughhh**… **school. It sucks**…

**See you guys next week. :3**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne**

**Also changed all mistakes :D**


	4. Ch 4: Developing feelings for each other

**Replies:**

**Anello di Tempesta:** Who can resist the charms of a female Hibari? Yeah, I like that part too. Haha, I agree with your point.

**coolgirl:** About your question, yep. Read the author's note for more info.

**YuujouKami:** Unfortunately, there would be slight angst sometime in the future.

**ComplexLoner:** O.O Whoops… uhh, I kinda edited that mistake now. Thanks for the compliment anyway.

**Sora Nadeshiko: **That's because they always write them as siblings. I always wondered why no one tried this idea before.

**ilikepie123:** This is the result of an author high on sugar.

**Neko-Chan1827:** I have to agree, Hibari is not the type to be pleased. And Alaude falling in love, well she's a real dashing predator.

**Azalie-Kauriu:** Fem!Mukuro's partner… *grins* About the others, no, they don't remember for the sake of the ending. Haha, hope the romance in this story is good :)

Thanks for the other reviews: patty00, Giotto21, EK12, Kichou, starred, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, and MangaFreak3.

Enjoy reading, my lovely readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Developing feelings for each other<strong>

—_It may lead to affection, it may lead to further separation._

* * *

><p>To say that Mikuro is pissed, is an understatement. She's fuming with anger right now. And what managed to make our favorite pineapple go tick? Well…<p>

_Before they left, Daemon walked up to Elena and hugged her comfortably._

_"I'll return to your side, mi amore. Do not fret. Of course, the others can handle themselves." Elena wiped the tears on her eyes that were threatening to fall. She blushed at her lover's antics. No matter how dire the situation is, he always manages to make things so romantic._

_From the side, we can see our resident pineapple glare in jealousy. What was so special about that woman anyways? She's much better than her in every way and— wait a minute. Is she jealous of a friend dating _her_ Daemon? And when did Daemon become hers anyway? She immediately blanched and blushed at the thought._

_Speaking of the devil, the melon-head man approached her. "Let's go my dear Miku-chan, nufufufu." That just made her blush worsen. _'Stop beating so fast, stupid heart!'

_Did he really have to say 'my'? And curse that oh, so sexy laugh of his!_

Now, she's beating herself mentally for being jealous of Elena and for even feeling something more than friends towards Daemon. The targets of her illusion were gruesomely injured and killed. Mikuro pouted to herself, not that she would admit it. It was the first time she felt confused… and lost. Totally lost.

For her dear companion, here's his thoughts. _'Hm? Miku-chan seems more pissed off than usual today. Maybe it's because they interrupted her morning? Oh well, it's not my problem.' _Well it was true. One reason is that they ruined her morning and the other because of that frustrating confusion. But it's more of the latter.

"Kufufufu, die." More screams of terror were heard. The melon-head illusionist smirked at her victims. Ah, chaos in the morning. It's music to his ears. The men were trapped in lotus vines and fire pillars, slowly strangled and burned to death. Poor oblivious Daemon, he doesn't have any clue about his best friend's frustrations.

Back to Mikuro, the pineapple woman continuously stabbed the man in front of her while cackling maniacally. Somehow, according to her imagination; the man was Elena. And she enjoyed savoring the man's pitiful screams every minute.

She better not kill her friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna smiled. And why was she smiling? That's because this scene where they fought alongside Vongola Primo never happened. This is proof that they're changing history now. And changing their future leads to stopping Daemon's betrayal.<p>

For her partner, Giotto looked away from the smiling brunette and focused more on his enemies. Why did his heart skipped a beat when saw that breath-taking smile? He shook his head at the thought. He needs to get his head in this fight or else they'll lose.

"Why do more enemies just keep on coming?" He said just to distract himself from the brunette.

Said brunette turned to him. "It doesn't really matter you know. What counts is that we kick the crap out of these douchebags and get the hell back to our HQ." Giotto was surprised on how the girl can make curse words sound normal.

Tsuna kicked the man on the head, grabbed the head of the second man and twisted it, and landing gracefully on the ground like a cat. Her fighting style was majestic and she looked like she was dancing in the air. The young blond was momentarily dazed. _'Whoa. Just, whoa.'_ He continued to watch her every move, mesmerized. Though it was ridiculous to do something gruesome while maintaining finesse, it was possible.

It seemed that the brunette unconsciously kept observing proper decorum at all times. You had to thank Reborn for (literally) drilling high-society etiquette into his mind in her past life.

"Giotto, enemies at 3 o'clock." She warned. He turned around and hit them with a fist covered with flames. Phew, that was close. He really needs to concentrate. No need to be distracted by a pretty brune— maybe it would be better to not think too much.

On the sidelines, Tsuna giggled at the face Giotto was making. Because of his frustration for reasons she doesn't know, he was pouting. His face was so cute, like a little kid! It reminded her of Fuuta and Lambo back in the old days. The brunette sighed. She shouldn't dwell in the past so much. After all, it's over and she can't do anything about it.

When she glanced at her ancestor, she couldn't help but stare. _'Now that I think about it, he is rather handsome…' _She mentally slapped herself. _'Tsuna, this isn't the time to admire people's appearances!' _Still naive as ever, she never realized that what she's doing isn't admiring the guy; she was already checking him out.

What she didn't notice was the amused gaze she got from her ancestor. _'Why is she looking at me now?'_

* * *

><p>Gokudera groaned at her targets. She almost bit her tongue. Whenever they brought down an enemy, another pops out. It's like one of those RPG games that if you killed a monster, another will respawn. She took out a few of her bombs towards the men. They smirked because her aim was off, or so they thought. She smirked back and snapped her fingers. "Rocket bomb!" The dynamites immediately lit up in Storm flames as it homed towards the men. The enemies lost their smug expressions immediately.<p>

And they all flew away because of the explosion.

G on the other hand, had his gun out and his bow tied to his back. It would be a waste of time to use flashy attacks. He glanced at the silver-haired woman before him who was the cause of many explosions. Does this woman even know anything about the element of surprise? Apparently, not. With this in mind, it seemed that he had a permanent snarl on his face.

He did lose his scowl and turned an interesting shade of pink when he saw Gokudera's dress got singed from an enemy's attack (which she evaded). The lower part of the dress was torn, showing her upper thighs and below. She didn't even mind that and kicked the man away, making her dress flop down from her legs. He looked away from the sight. It gave him the impression that she doesn't know the manners of a proper lady, either.

"Oi, when will you stand up and get your ass moving?" She asked him rudely. He scowled at this. "I'm up, I'm up… stupid woman." She gained a tick mark hearing the muttered part. "Che, fucking bastard." Since when do ladies curse like that? She even puts sailors to shame! And the way she handles things… it's like she used to live as a guy.

G, you have no idea how right you are.

The bomber frowned at this man. She's stuck here with the fucking asshole when she could be helping her beloved Tenth and protect her from that blond pervert. Oh, she saw how Primo stared at Tsuna. That guy… _'I don't give a shit if he's the founder of Vongola. Primo or not, if he touches Tenth; I'll blow up his ass to kingdom come!'_ And she glared at G.

Somehow, this man pissed the hell out of her. _'This man is simply infuriating! Even more annoying than that 'hahi' woman and the stupid cow!'_ She better not be too angry at him because they do say that 'the more you hate, the more you love'. Maybe those feelings aren't exactly irritation… she immediately shook her head from those thoughts.

Well, whatever. Gokudera wasn't exactly a romantic person, and she could care less.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto has a competition to win. She and Asari had a bet. If she wins, Asari would teach her how to play a flute. If he wins, she'll treat him to free sushi, courtesy by yours truly. She was truly awed by her competitor.<p>

How Asari moved his sword, how he sliced his obstacles, it was magnificent. It was truly amazing and she lightly flushed when she caught herself staring intently at him. It was embarrassing, but good thing that he didn't notice her gaze.

Asari also happen to watch Yamamoto in amazement. Her reflexes and the way she moved was refined and poised, not to mention her concern for enemies. He saw that she avoided to hit them on their vital points and slash a part of their body. A true Yamato Nadeshiko in the form of a humble and honorable samurai. It left him breatheless. That's when Yamamoto stared at him.

It's a wonder that both didn't notice they were staring at each other for a while. Dense and completely unaware of each other.

"Hey, Asari." Yamamoto started. "I got 53. You?" The young Japanese smiled. "Got 54, looks like I win."

The baseball lover pouted. "Aw, I lost by a point." The other laughed, seeing her pout. That pout looked really cute on her. He blushed at the sight. This _really_ wasn't the time to think of things like that.

"Round two?" She asked. Her eyes were gleaming and he couldn't help but smile. "Round two. May the best swordsma— swords-wielder win." He stuck his hand out as he reminded himself that saying swordsman might result in Yamamoto taking it as an insult. Now it made him wonder, why was her title 'Emperor' and not 'Empress'? Maybe he can ask her later.

It was good that she didn't mind, and instead smiled back, and took the hand. "Same to you and good luck." They nodded to each other and charged towards the remaining men, flame-covered blades in hand.

"Ahahaha, this is fun!"

Asari grinned. "I know what you mean."

The woo-ing can ensure later. Right now, there's a threat they have to beat.

* * *

><p>Lambi yawned. This was a waste of time and utterly boring. She stretched as she saw some guy looking at her, or more specifically, her chest. Why was that guy gawking at her? Well, she left her cow-printed dress shirt's top part unbuttoned. The cow girl immediately covered her chest as she ran towards the man with electricity-imbued horns of fury, face red in embarrassment. "Pervert!"<p>

Lampo sensed her distress. Here's a chance to impress one of the beautiful ladies. He charged with his shield, ready to attack. "Corna Fulmi—" Unfortunately, he epically failed because he tripped over a rock. He groaned as he rubbed his face to ease the pain. That was fun. Another redo:

Lampo tripped over a rock.

And there goes another humiliating scene for our Primo's Lightning guardian. _'How degrading for an aristocrat such as myself, and in front of a lady no less!'_ He inwardly cried at his own embarrassment. "I, Lampo the Lightning guardian tripped on a rock, twice. That was on purpose, signora." The cow-like girl had a sweatdrop on her forehead and didn't comment because she feels pity and fond of his actions. After all, she also acts the same way especially in front of Reborn (the dead one), civilians, and mafiosos; more so when she was still a child.

Two crybabies paired up with each other, it's a miracle that they fought while tripping and missing their aims without breaking down and saying, 'to-le-rate' every single time.

_'The great me will not be outsmarted by these commoners! I'll make you regret making an aristocrat humiliate himself.'_ Lampo thought arrogantly. He will not let himself be degraded by a bunch of snot-nosed men without any manners or grace at all.

_'I'll show Reborn up there and Stupidera what a real Lightning guardian and hitman can do!'_ Lambi thought determinedly. She'll impress them somehow. And for an unknown reason, she feels giddy and proud whenever that bratty ancestor of hers gives her a thumbs up.

Thousands of butterflies entered her stomach and she became rather shy at returning his thumbs-up.

What's going on?

* * *

><p>Ryomei and Knuckles grinned at each other before punching their targets' faces. This was fun to the extreme!<p>

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryomei shouted. The young preacher has never seen a woman so… so extreme and lively before. He smiled as he unleashed a deadly attack of his own. "MAXIMUM INGRAM!" The young boxer grinned once more when she saw her predecessor loosen up and went boxing with her. Alrighty then, time to finish this match before three minutes are up.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY GREAT! IT FEELS NICE TO DO SOME BOXING EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!" She roared. Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE, BOXING WITH A FELLOW ENTHUSIAST!" He said as he punched the man in front of him. _'And why do I feel light-hearted when Ryomei is around? This is extremely confusing.' _He thought.

_'For some reason, having Knuckles around with me makes me feel warm inside, like Kyoko used to. I'M EXTREMELY FIRED UP!'_ Who knew that she shouts even in her own mind?

All their victims had big bruises on their faces, torso, and chest. None of them were hit below the belt. Both Sun guardians finished them off in exactly 3 minutes. She hugged her ancestor in delight and immediately let go. That earned her a blush, but she didn't notice it.

Ryomei freely slung an arm around Knuckles. "That. Was. EXTREME! Maybe we should spar when this is over!" Knuckles did the same. "I agree to the extreme!" _'It's been a while since I said that… I guess my love for boxing hasn't disappeared yet.'_

The two Sun guardians left without a care, looking for more enemies and have more extreme boxing sessions.

And how they both slinged their arms at each other, it felt so… right.

* * *

><p>Alaude and Hibari were irritated. Because of the crowding, the discipline duo went all out with the damages. The prefect summoned Roll (which Alaude stared at for a few minutes) and commanded it to multiply. The hedgehog did as told and rained down upon the enemies.<p>

Meanwhile, the officer took out many handcuffs from his trench coat and flung it, using Cloud flames to make the chaings longer, towards the enemies. Most of them were strangled by the cuffs and had broken noses. Hibari let chains drop from her tonfas and spun them around, hitting anyone unlucky within the attack range.

"Tch." He muttered when he saw more grunts approaching. How annoying.

"Stupid herbivores." Hibari muttered under her breath. Hibird imitated its master. "Stupid herbivore! Stupid herbivore!" When its master hit someone on the head, it chirped. "I'll bite you to death! I'll bite you to death!"

Alaude raised an eyebrow. So she trained that bird to speak? How cute. A dashing female carnivore and her cute little herbivore pet. He licked his lips as he kicked a man on the sidelines. He sighed when more enemies appeared. Herbivores, flocking together. What a disappointment.

Mating will wait for a little later. Now, he has to focus on disciplining these lowly grunts. _'Such a waste of effort. A bunch of idiots, indeed.'_

His companion looked at him secretly. Hibari silently shook her head as she looked at the enemies. _'Focus on the herbivores, not the man beside you.'_ She now started to curse whoever's making her feel distracting emotions.

No matter how much they tried, they could not get rid of the herbivorous feelings sprouting up inside them.

* * *

><p>As the others fought, Emma, Elena, and Cozart watched from afar, waiting patiently. Apparently, Cozart felt something that urged him to stay and protect these two defenseless(?) women and group of children.<p>

Emma sighed when she heard screams and explosions. _'Looks like none of them held back, huh? I kinda pity our enemies, but it's their fault for ruining our morning and hurting the townspeople.'_ A sniper was about to shoot her when her predecessor pushed her out of the way and sent a blast of flames towards the attacker. He got a bullseye. He smiled in victory only to be mortified.

Their position was kinda suggestive, with Emma underneath him and between his arms and legs. Both did not move from their position and just stared at each other until they heard Elena's shout if they were okay. They flushed a bright red. The Shimon boss stood up uncomfortably and held out a hand to his descendant. "Here."

"Thanks." A few seconds of silence soon came after.

"Um, that was a bit awkward." Emma said softly. Cozart rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that." The advisor shook her head. "It was an accident. There's no need to apologize." Their suggestive position before did not go unnoticed under the children's eyes who were peering out the window. For some reason, they had evil glints in their beady little eyes.

"Are you two okay? That man, he—" "It's okay, Elena. We're both fine." The advisor said as she held out a hand in a 'stop' motion in front of Daemon's lover. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good, I was worried there for a while."

After a little while, the explosions stopped and they saw a group of figures running towards them. Elena felt a bit teary-eyed when she saw her lover. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Daemon, you idiot! I was so bothered when you left. I was dying here thinking of your safety." She clutched his jacket and buried her face into his neck. "Idiot…!" The illusionist rubbed her back. "I did say I would return my beloved Elena." He cupped his lover's face. On the side, Mikuro felt her chest tighten at the sight.

The forgotten advisor and Shimon Primo walked towards them, entirely ignorant of the fact that they were still holding hands.

Someone whistled. "Get a room, you two! Go lovey-dovey inside, not out here where everyone can see you." Yamamoto smiled. Both turned around, and true to the baseball lover's words, all were staring at them. The two laughed in embarrassment as the on-lookers chuckled.

"So how were the citizens?" Elena asked. Lambi replied, "They're fine, just injured. We managed to get rid of the Morte. Good thing they were grunts or else we would be in trouble. After all, we were outnumbered." The others nodded in agreement.

"Why not come back in the café for now? It's lunchtime." As she finished her words, their stomachs grumbled. Everyone smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know it was lunchtime already!" Asari commented. "There were too many grunts that we spent all morning taking care of them." G explained. "Oh."

Both generations smiled (or smirked for some) in satisfaction and victory. Tsuna grabbed Giotto's hand, earning a blush from the other. "Let's go!" It was the same for Emma. She unknowingly dragged her companion inside, while said companion finally noticed they had their hands intertwined.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and her guardians along with Emma and Elena left to cook lunch while the Primo gen were stuck to watch over the kids. When the door closed, the kids turned from 'innocent angels' to 'malicious demons'.<p>

There was a thick tension between both sides. They were all glaring at each other, one group intent on kicking their enemy out of the café, the other confused so they just glared in return. The last one, albeit alone, was inwardly laughing his ass off.

"Trash." Xanxus stared at them. "Get the fuck out and leave our sisters alone. We don't want filthy men to go near them." They raised an eyebrow at this. Giotto opened his mouth to say something when Squalo decided to join.

"VOOOOIIII! We know what you're up to! You're one of those stupid stalkers who disguise themselves as people who are on mafia business! Well, we won't fall for your tricks!" Bel 'tch'-ed. "I hate to agree with the shark, but I don't want peasants going near any of them. Especially _my_ Lady Tsuna and Princess Hayako." Emphasizing on the word 'my', he glared at Giotto and G, knowing that the blond and red (pink) head stared at his two favorite caretakers. The other two flinched whilst keeping their glares.

Reborn surprisingly said something. "Hmph. I won't let them leave unscathed. What do you guys say?" He turned to his fellow orphans, an evil and unholy smirk forming on his lips. They gave him a feral grin and scary smirks of their own as a response. The Primo generation gulped inaudibly (except Daemon).

As the other kids practically jumped the group and attacked them, Fran and Mammon turned towards Daemon. They gave him an ominous stare. "Be grateful that you're Tsu-nee's brother and Miku-nee's best friend that we left you unharmed. Because you're one of us, we're not including you with them. But don't even think of making a move on any of them. We're warning you, even if you already have a lover."

Despite their friendly and family bonds, Daemon and the orphans still have a dark side to their relationship. I guess, feelings of hate stayed even when they were reincarnated?

When Tsuna and her friends stepped inside, the kids immediately behaved; leaving the disheveled men alone. She glanced at her guests. "Oh, what happened to you guys?" The kids gave them dark glares promising pain and torture, so they held their tongues in tattletaling the orphans. "Nothing, we just had a little spar with each other while you guys were gone! R-Right guys?" Cozart asked. They nodded frantically, each slightly scared on what will happen to them if they told the brunette the truth. Although, Alaude didn't bother to say or do anything.

Tsuna crossed her arms in exasperation. "At least you guys didn't break anything. Did any of the kids get injured?" G was the first to answer. "No!" The brunette still had her suspicions but decided to leave it as that.

Emma nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, lunch everyone?"

All the while, the Primo generation were traumatized in their own ways and Daemon was laughing his ass off. The Oracion simply gave them weird stares and raised eyebrows. _'Did something happen while we were gone?' _Was the only thing in their minds when they saw their actions.

But of course, something like murderous brats won't stop them from courting (not yet, for now) their pretty caretakers.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, a man laughed like no tomorrow. He took a sip of wine as he read the details of the report from one of the grunts who attacked a random town. <em>'It seems that the Oracion are still around.' <em>His hand gripped tightly at the champagne glass, resulting in the said item to have cracks. Slowly, his grip tightened further and managed to shatter it.

He would not let them prevail. "They will be destroyed, once and for all." The man's eerie laugh echoed in the room. Flames gathered around his hand where his champagne glass used to be. Thick mist was forming on it. His eyes twinkled at the prospect of getting rid of the former 10th generation.

The man would not let them live any longer and hinder his plans.

* * *

><p><em>Our stay here is forbidden.<em>

_Intentions and memories are hidden._

_We cannot return to our future._

_Even if we had a choice in this departure._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Not much action here 'cause the real villain just arrived.<strong>

**For those wondering about Elena, she and Daemon have been dating ever since he joined the mafia. So she got acquainted with Tsuna's group for a few years now.**

**Oh and about last chapter (which was very short), I added one more thing to Fran's little talk with G. I just forgot to write it before. **

**Tell me if there are any mistakes so I can edit or something like that.**

**Haha, hope this is fun to read. I might not be able to update next week 'cause we have exams 2 weeks from now. Can't slack off 'cause I might not be accepted as one of the entrance examinees in my dream university.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


	5. Ch 5: A turn for the worse

**Replies:**

**YuujouKami:** I was actually thinking twice about that. I settled down with a threesome. Yeah, Daemon is a bit thick-headed about his own lovelife but he doesn't have any trouble knowing about other's relationships. It's kinda challenging to think of a romantic scene for AlaudexHibari and also GxGokudera.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Maa, don't worry about Emma. She'll get her spotlight in the battle some other time.

**EK12: **Yay, thanks for loving this story (and me, somehow). Well, it is a threesome… but something really, really interesting will happen between them in some other chapter.

**ComplexLoner: **Yeah, I already planned them all to have a little bugger to get through just to talk with Tsuna and her friends. A jealous pineapple a day keeps all the boring stuff away.

**Shugopop:** That's not a bad idea… oh well. You'll see more of Tsuna's sadism once they get closer to Giotto and the others.

**Kichou: **Now that I think about, what you put in the review can be used as a scenario in some future chapter where the men will court them.

**Angel-Amy-22: **Yes, you did not read wrong. He's such a dirty-minded man. XD

**morgane joguet:** Merci beaucoup. :D (hope I got it right…)

**the-person-over-the-rainbow:** Try to guess. Your hunch… it's a secret. Yes, Tsuna has her gloves and so does Giotto. Thanks for the compliment!

**galinsydney:** Um… I kinda knew that but I preferred the other way around, like how I preferred Fran over Flan and Shimon over Simon. Hope this clears your confusion.

**Extra note: ****READ THE AUTHOR'S CORNER/NOTE BELOW PLEASE!**

Also thanks to: DiveToWorld, Anello di Tempesta, coolgirl, starred, PockoChi, and Neko-Chan1827 for reviewing.

And now chapter 5 here for my readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A turn for the worse<strong>

—_May lead to utter destruction, or a ray of hope._

* * *

><p>A week after the Oracion, Vongola, and Shimon became allies, the brunette got a letter from a mystery Family. Before any of her friends could see, she ran up to her room. There was no need to bother them with something like this.<p>

Tsuna stared at the letter on her hand. It had the same damn logo as the Maledizione. What's going on?

_To whom it may concern (especially you Oracion Primo),_

_I, Abbine L. Morte, declare war upon your Family and the entire Oracion alliance. Before I answer why, I want to clarify some things._

_First, I originally intented to be allied with your Family. But because of dire matters, I have decided against it. Second, my Family does not want to be allied with the Vongola. We have…_ _some sort of grudge between us. Last, both our Families have misunderstandings and because of 'that' incident, my men sent the grunts to ambush you._

_I'm deeply sorry for that._

_After thinking about it, I've came up with the conclusion that I have to wipe your Family from the face of the earth to ease my men. Even if it pains me to kill a group of adolescents, Family always comes first._

_-Don Abbine, Morte Family Terzo._

"THE HELL?!" She shouted out loud. Her voice rang throughout the building. Tsuna immediately clamped her mouth shut. "What is going on here?" _'Why the hell does Morte and Maledizione have the same seal? It's not possible for Maledizione to exist in this time! And the Morte didn't have a seal before.'_ She glanced at the family photo beside her. There included was Daemon smiling widely.

_'Dae-nii isn't doing anything yet, and my intuition's not warning me about him. This is so confusing…' _She rubbed her temple slightly. There was just no way that the illusionist could've sent this. _'If it wasn't him, then who?'_ The door was slammed open.

"TENTH! WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Her loyal right-hand woman already arrived in 5 seconds flat. To think she came from the underground conference room, and she doesn't know anything about Tsuna's own secret little entrance to the mafia office… or does she?

Gokudera walked across the room, grabbed her boss' shoulders, and shook her violently. "Tell me Tenth, what's bugging you? Your loyal right-hand man—" _'Aren't you forgetting that you're a girl now?'_ "—will be here to help you solve your problems!" She shot her arms in the air after making her precious Tenth dizzy.

"It's n-nothing, I-I j-j-just remembered… something." She managed to say. Her world was spinning round and round. It gave her a slight headache. _'Count on Hayako to do something like that and not be aware of it.'_

"Alright, but don't hesitate to call me Tenth." She huffed. Tsuna sheepishly grinned at Gokudera. The silverette saw through the fake grin. _'I'll just give her some time to think by herself. I wonder what's bothering her, though.'_ Her boss gave her a slight wave of dismissal. "Now, now. Be a dear and help out Shina. I'll be downstairs a bit later, m'kay?"

"Fine." She turned around and went out of the room. As soon as she shut the door, the brunette slipped down on the floor. "This is bad… I better have Emma on the case." She glanced at the picture with Daemon, took it, and opened the frame.

She removed the previous picture to reveal a hidden one. This time, the picture included everyone of her family in her past life. The young boss sighed as she reminisced about the days. She puffed out her cheeks. "Why can't my life be peaceful for once?"

Tsuna, you know that life just wants to bitch around when it's you she's messing with.

* * *

><p>After sulking for a few good minutes, Tsuna trudged downstairs towards the kitchen. She was greeted by the kids and made her day a lot better. As she sat down on the chair besides the dining table, the brunette stared at the empty seats. Oh right, the Vongola and Shimon went home already. They can't exactly stay with them forever.<p>

Actually, she kinda missed them.

Each of them left one by one. It was Yamamoto, Lambi, and Gokudera's shift today. Ryomei went out for some EXTREME jogging, Mikuro went to who-knows-where and Hibari is as expected, punishing rulebreakers. Elena wasn't around because she was whisked by Tsuna's loving brother back to the Vongola HQ.

She approached Emma when she had the chance. _'It's either now or risk anyone else knowing later.'_ "Emma… I need to talk to you—" She looked up. "—it's mafia stuff." The red head nodded. She stood up, closed the door, and made sure no one will spy or eavesdrop on them.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" The brunette slightly fidgeted before handing out the letter she received a while back. Her hand was shaking slightly while her friend raised an eyebrow. _'What is she getting all worked up for?'_

As Emma read the letter, her eyes slowly turned cold and calculating. She clutched the paper, slightly rumpling it. "They won't just leave us alone, wouldn't they?" Her grip tightened on the letter as memories of the _incident_ flashed before her eyes.

Tsuna felt a little guilty. If she hadn't ran away back then, they would've had no troubles at all.

As if sensing the donna's distress, the red-haired teen shook her hands. "I-It's not your fault, Tsuna. They," She paused before continuing. "were the ones who were forcing you. Don't feel bad."

"I know that. It's just that I couldn't forgive myself for falling in love with Malfe. And in the end, he was using me." Emma hugged her.

Her eyes became a little dull at the memory.

_"You know that I love you, right Malfe?" The man known as Malfe faced the brunette. She smiled bitterly at him. "Of course, I do. We wouldn't be here right now if you didn't." He wore a white tuxedo as he gazed at his disheveled bride. She had a lost look in her eyes and he loved every minute of it. He relished at the fact that he made her feel miserable._

_The brunette had warm tears pouring down her face. "Then… why? Why would you do all of these?" She glanced at the side, where her friends were. They were bound to each other while Malfe's men held them in place. They all had a seething expression on their faces._

_"That's because I used your love to my advantage, dear Tsuna. To be at the top of the mafia world, I need to have a reknowned figure in the organizations—" _

_"Meaning, you would need a famous person in the mafia. More specifically, me." Tears silently dropped from her amber eyes which eerily glowed orange. She glared at him with pure hate and malice._

_"That's correct. Of course, we can't forget about the power that lies dormant in you." Tsuna blinked. "What are you talking about?"_

_"How pitiful… you didn't know. Well, let me tell you something interesting. You were chosen by Bermuda the moment you were born, little Yume. Have you not dreamt about strange things?" Visions of burning houses and dead bodies littered everywhere flashed in her mind. Tsuna shook her head instantly. She will _not_ remember those horrible visions._

_"I—" "You will marry me whether you like it or not because if you don't," He motioned for a masked man to emphasize his point. The man complied, pulling on Hibari's hair and positioning the knife directly on her neck. The scary prefect growled loudly. "you know what I mean."_

_"That wonderful power of yours will be mine." He knelt down in front of Tsuna who had a gun aimed at the back of her head. He brought out a ring and put it on the brunette's finger. Malfe ignored the shouts from Gokudera, Ryomei, and Lambi._

_"Tsuna, please don't do it!" Emma was silenced at once by a masked man. She was struck by a huge pipe on the back of her head. The poor red-haired girl was rendered unconscious. Tsuna screamed in horror. "Emma!" The others realized this and tried to struggle out of their restraints, only to no avail._

_"There, was that so bad?" He asked. Malfe took the unwilling girl's hand and both of them disappeared. The men were immediately covered in Mist flames and were gone in the blink of an eye. One of them even kicked the unconscious advisor before they disappeared._

_The guardians cursed their weaknesses. Now, what can they do?_

"At least… all of us were able to escape. You lived on happily without your brother knowing and the kids are safe. There's nothing to worry about." The former Shimon Decimo placed an assuring hand on the brunette's shoulder. She gave her an encouraging grin. _'I won't ever let them lay a finger on you, Tsuna. That, I promise.'_

Tsuna gave her a pain-filled smile. "Emma, thanks a lot." That's right. She shouldn't— no, she can't cry around right now. Malfe is a rotten man, she shouldn't waste her tears on him. A hardened gleam appeared in her eyes as it slowly turned orange. He would not let him prevail again. She would make sure to clean up the mess she started.

As Tsuna was thinking to herself, Emma was already forming a plan in her mind. _'Hm…_ _if I remember correctly, Malfe's from Palermo. There's a possibility that Mr. Cozart would know.' _It wouldn't hurt to ask for Cozart's help, right?

When the brunette finally retreated back to her room, Emma sighed. She took out a pen and a paper. It's time to write to her predecessor. The red-haired girl stared at the blank paper and huffed silently in frustration.

"Though, I'm really nervous to send one to my ancestor. How should I start the letter?" Emma mused aloud.

* * *

><p>The night came, it was time for Hibari to stop her patrols. While she was thinking of a nice, long bath, a scream cut off her thoughts. She ran to the direction of the damsel in distress only to be greeted by the sight she never want to see ever again.<p>

There standing in front of her, was a bloody woman with a dagger on her chest. That was not the scene she didn't want to encounter. What shocked her was the man who stabbed the woman. There was just no way…

The man was wearing that dreaded uniform, the very same uniform that Malfe's men wore. Seeing the same cursed uniform, Hibari's hatred for the man was returned. Her anger flared so bad that she was emitting a dark aura on her persona.

"What are you doing here, herbivore? Do you really want to be bitten that badly?" The masked man gave an evil, toothy grin before he lunged at her. He brought out a dagger, a similar-looking one to the weapon on the dead woman.

The prefect already predicted this move so she sidestepped. Once he was near enough, she hit him square in the head with a tonfa. Blood spurted out of his head from the massive impact and died immediately. The blood stained her tonfas, dress shirt and her face. She smirked cruelly at her victory, showing her canines. If one could see her, they would think she's a vampire.

She stepped on the dead man's head. "Despicable herbivores like you don't deserve to live." A photo fell out of the man's pocket when she tossed the body. _'Hn?'_

Hibari stared at the picture she picked up. She recognized the man in the photo. It was Macifello S. Leomadezini, right-hand and advisor of Don Morte. He wore a mask, and familiar yet sickening grin was plastered on his face as if he was mocking her. The prefect smirked at the opportunity. There was a new target waiting to be bitten.

The feared woman stalked the sidewalks like a cat. She did not care about the horrified stares nor the pointing fingers sent her way. What mattered now was that she found the person who's causing trouble and a possible lead to that cursed man. She'll just go back to her hideout without a care.

Yeah, right. Like she'll ever let some nobody herbivore affect her. A cracked voice echoed throughout the empty alleyway. _"And yet, you let that sly Malfe get the better of you. You trusted that man to take good care of your precious little boss."_ Her eyes widened slightly and looked around, there was no one there. _'That despicable voice… it must be my imagination. Still, it's irritating.'_

Hibari's mood worsen drastically. Unknown to her, a pair of crimson orbs watched her every move. The mysterious man sat on the roof with an amused expression, a smirk making its way to his face. Oh, how he missed his favorite skylark.

_"Now, now. You don't have to be so grumpy, Kyona. After all, I was the one who persuaded you to trust him and lured you into that trap. Very well, you will return to my side soon."_ His companion approached him. "Master Sempetta, we have located the tablet." The crimson-eyed man stared at him.

"Bring it in, Grolte. We must report back to Don Abbine."

The man noticed a person walking in the middle of the street, alone. He stared at the woman whom his master was previously looking at. He felt like he saw her somewhere before. Her merciless steel-grey eyes, midnight black hair…

"Is that Lady Kyona, Master Sempetta? Though we're enemies, I have to admit that she's as dashing as ever." His master sent him a toothy grin. "Of course. She's my wife-to-be after all." Now, his butler raised an eyebrow at this. Marry her? After everything he did?

Grolte inaudibly snorted. "Even if she doesn't intend to do so? Even if she hates you more than anything?"

"Yes." His red eyes gleaming with possessiveness. _'You are mine, Kyona Hibari.'_

* * *

><p>A man with a playful smirk on his lips laughed cynically. "My, my. Little Oracion, Vongola, and Shimon are having a hard time, neh? Signore Leomadezini, what do you think?" He turned around to face a man with bright green hair with black streaks and violet eyes.<p>

The man smiled eerily. "I have no obligation to answer until you abide by my standards, Don Morte."

Abbine made a mock pout. "Oh, don't call me that. We're business partners after all. Still, your name doesn't suit you." He crossed his arms. His colleague has no qualms for formality. Why won't he slack off a bit for a change?

"If you want me to say your name, don't address me by my surname. It makes me sound old." Abbine fake-huffed. "Fine. Macifello, then. What are you thinking?" The man with the creepy smile turned to him, amusement flickering in his own cold eyes. "Why not try to…" The rest was whispered into the don's ear. He looked at his partner in surprise.

"Very well planned." He cupped his chin and held his elbow in a thinking pose.

The man grunted in pride. "I'm glad you see things my way, dear cousin." He looked at the don's desk. There was a violet mission file on it. "It seems that you sent Bruphne to fetch the secret weapon from Bermuda."

"Ah, Lavoun volunteered to pick it up herself from Vendice. That's her mission report. We still haven't retrieved it completely since it broke off into fragments and were scattered around Europe." The image of a robust lady with dark brown hair entered his mind. "That slutty yet reliable woman… she is a bit suspicious with her disappearance every now and then."

His companion tapped his chin in thought. "How about your other guardians, Abbine? I hope Israel, Olixigna, Roudchilmden, and Shingeki aren't doing anything troublesome." His boss-part-cousin rolled his eyes. "You can call them by their first names, you know. Lavoun, Sempetta, Gigapio, Neulfim, and Inullsio aren't hard to pronounce."

Macifello rolled his eyes. "And I keep on reminding you that the others and I are just acquaintances, nothing more. Bruphne is all flirty, Israel is too vain, Olixigna is very prideful, Roudchilmden is the cockiest person I know, and Shingeki is creepy with his worship-thing." He slightly shuddered at the thought of when he caught Shingeki praising some guy's photo.

"Sometimes, I'm not surprised why they chose me as boss even if I don't have a Sky flame." Abbine gave a 'this-is-your-mess' look. His advisor lifted his hands in defense, as if giving him a mock glare of 'not-my-fault'. He rubbed his nose in irritation. "What? I don't like work and this is the first time in the entire mafia history for a Sun flame user to be a boss, don't you think so? It's such an honor for you."

"And it will be known by our descendants that you are lazy and a laidback advisor." The don gave him a blank stare. The other secretly rolled his eyes. He snickered and snorted quietly. _'Whatever you say.' _"Please, they'll know I'm a genius with how I manage to persuade them to make you the boss yet you are the Sun guardian at the same time."

They stared at one another for a minute before stating with a deadpanned expression, "We are definitely related."

"Shall we get started?" Abbine asked. His cousin shrugged. "Before that, how do your guardians retrieve the fragments, Abbine?" _'The fragments that _they_ scattered.'_

The don had a mysterious smile on his face. "They infuse flames on the tablets they're looking for." He held out two tablets with some sort of inscription on it. Both of them were not able to understand the dialect, for it seemed to be very old and ancient.

"I see…" He took the other tablet and held out his hand. Sky and Thunder flames lit up. He infused it with the item, making a bright light. The don did the same with the remaining tablet. His hand was covered with Sun flames.

The flames on their hands flickered until they merged with the tablets to form a crystal of pure dark orange color with a tint of black. The other crystal formed was indigo, also with a tint of black.

"The contract has been done." They both said. The advisor look amused. "So this is Wrath (orange) and Pride (indigo)."

"Yes. Lust was collected by Lavoun from the Vindice which was sent to the lab, Sloth is being searched for by Sempetta in his old hometown here in Italy, Inullsio's looking for Envy in Britain, Neulfim's mission is to fetch Gluttony from Portugal, and it's Gigapio's job to find Greed in Spain."

Macifello closed his eyes. "Hm? Do you think Oracion-chan, Vongola-kun, and Shimon-san will make it?"

Abbine raised his eyebrows at the japanese honorifics. Who the hell calls their enemy with a '-chan', '-kun', or a '-san'? "I bet little girl would make it, she did defeat us both before after all."

"So do I." They had wine glasses in their hands like magic and made a toast. The cousins laughed maniacally. "Still, who knew that girl would be so gullible, isn't that right—" He looked at his advisor in the eye.

"—Malfe?"

Said man grinned at the nickname; the same name he used to deceive Tsuna.

* * *

><p>A young girl was huddled along with her fellow friends as she brought out a glowing item. It suddenly burst into flames. The girl gasped silently. <em>'I can't believe it.'<em>

She looked worriedly at the sight before her. Flames danced as it shows images of what was happening in the shadows.

"Be careful, Tsuna-nee, Giotto-san. They are watching your every move."

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

_'I hope they come out of this adversary unscathed.'_

A boy was beside her, holding her hand. "It's gonna be alright."

"If it were only true…"

* * *

><p><em>Darkness is here to take over.<em>

_Yet Light retaliates, even if it takes forever._

_Will it ever come out victorious or…_

_Will it disappear along with the hope we yearn for?_

* * *

><p><strong>It's so great… finally finished the projects. :D It didn't help that our TLE teacher gave us a woodwork project just after the exam… and we can only do it at school (for 3 days). Those 3 days were torture. We also had a mural-making contest to work with…<strong>

**Anyways, the enemies are not OCs. Wanna guess who they are? I made the clues pretty obvious, I think.**

**If you did not understand Abbine and Malfe's conversation about the related stuff, it means they both find loopholes in the other's statement and won't back down from an argument.**

**Another thing, Shugopop asked me when will they go out on dates. That's not a bad idea, but I have no clue on HOW to get them to have dates. So I'm asking all of you if you have any ideas deep down there about how to get them on dates. And most of all how to make them realize their feelings. So many work to do… :3**

**For those who read Clockworks, I'm almost done with the chapters, so just wait for the long-awaited update, m'kay?**

**Sorry for the late and short chapter. See ya some time next week.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne**

**A little sneak peek for the next chappie as a compensation?**

**Preview:**

"Cozart, you got a letter from some girl named Emma. Whew, I never knew you were popular with the ladies. I didn't think you were like that."

"What are you talking about Giotto? Emma's a business partner and a friend. I bet you were hitting on that Tsuna girl when we weren't around!"

"…"

"…Giotto?"

"Leave him be, Cozart. He just can't accept the fact that he likes a girl he met a few weeks ago."

"Like you're one to talk, I saw you eyeing that silver-haired lady named Hayako."

"…Shut up, stupid brat."


	6. Ch 6: Something's amiss

**Replies:**

**EK12: **So sorry but I just can't resist the temptation of putting up cliffhangers.

**Kyara17:** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! (hope I got it right again :3)

**Anello di Tempesta: **Thanks a bunch for the idea! Will be revealing Oracion's past with the Morte some other time. :3

**Azalie-Kauriu:** Yeah, those would be the hardest parts to write… anyways, I assure you there will be lots of fun moments for GiottoxTsuna, AlaudexKyona, and GxHayako!

**YuujouKami: **Thanks for the idea and hope you like this chappie. :)

**the-person-over-the-rainbow: **What I meant is that I changed their names and the clues are on the new names themselves. By the way, glad you like the previous chapter.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: **Don't worry, everyone will have a chance to punch the guy in the face.

**ComplexLoner: **Well, I kinda edited the last chapter so…

**coolgirl: **Of course they'll kick their asses!

**Neko-Chan1827:** Haha, will do when everything's in place.

**calypso tchaka: **Well… *looks away* …I kinda had computer problems so I couldn't update and I had to rewrite everything.

**Saturnblue: **Don't worry, they'll suffer in the future.

**TsubasaFan1230: **Haha, thanks for the support!

Also thanks to: Kichou, HibariFan189, Otaku HoLic, starred, NitaD1869, NicoRinRFW.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Something's amiss<strong>

—_And the shadows finally reveal themselves._

* * *

><p>5 days after Emma sent the letter…<p>

"By the way, how come you almost never leave this place? Not that I find you here troublesome…" Giotto trailed off.

Cozart scratched his head. "Have you forgotten already? The Shimon base needs renovations because of Alaude and Daemon's brawl."

Asari sat beside the red head carrying a cup of tea. "Terribly sorry about that. We should've never sent you home. I think we just made the shack worse." The teen reminisced about the place and shuddered.

His red-haired friend raised an eyebrow at this. _'You think?! It was so damn obvious!'_ But of course, shouting this straight to his face was certainly not polite; so he refrained from doing so.

"It's fine. With those two around, disaster is bound to knock on our doors." On cue, they heard a knock from the front door. Cozart blinked. His friend's intuition is really scary sometimes.

Giotto stood up, opened the door and saw that it was a messenger. The man handed him an envelope with Cozart's name on it. The blond looked at the back to see who sent it. He raised an eyebrow.

He made his way back to the table and waved the letter in front of the red head.

"Cozart, you got a letter from some girl named Emma. Whew, I never knew you were popular with the ladies. I didn't think you were like that." Cozart immediately grabbed the letter.

"What are you talking about Giotto? Emma's a business partner and a friend. I bet you were hitting on that Tsuna-girl when we weren't around!" He retorted. Giotto seemed to pause.

"…"

"…Giotto?" He sweatdropped.

"Leave him be, Cozart. He just can't accept the fact that he likes a girl he met a few weeks ago." G piped in, with Lampo following him.

Lampo snorted. "Like you're one to talk, I saw you eyeing that silver-haired lady named Hayako." G froze. His face had a healthy pink shade on it as the aristocrat watched him with sly, bemused eyes.

"…Shut up, stupid brat." He gave the aristocrat a whack on the head.

Lampo scratched his head. "At least Asari's not denying anything about those girls. Am I right?" The said teen paused. _'Jackpot.'_ Asari's eyes were shadowed and he had an embarrassed look on his face as his thoughts wandered back to the Japanese girl he met back in Venice.

Daemon and Alaude appeared afterwards. "Hm? Having crushes on my sister's friends, I see." Alaude stiffened unnoticably at the sides. Uh…

His stare turned into a glare. "None of you are after _my _Tsu-chan, right?" They glanced nervously at the murderous aura leaking out of the overprotective illusionist's body. Cozart stared at Giotto. The blond willingly gave the stare back.

His gaze said it all. _'Don't you dare…'_

Cozart's eyes gained a mischievous gleam. _'Oh… so it was true after all.' _

Giotto looked away with his face as red as a tomato. _'Screw you, Cozart.'_

The red-head snickered for a few seconds before turning back his gaze on the letter.

Alaude gave an inaudible grunt and sat down. Elena approached them with snacks in hand.

"So, what was all that ruckus about?"

Daemon gave her a charming smile, so unnatural of him. "Well, these _filthy_ men were talking about my sister's friends. It seems that those girls just caught themselves a chest of hearts."

"What do you mean by 'chest of hearts'?" Lampo asked. There's no way he would've noticed his stares towards that idiotic cow-loving girl, but she was sorta like him and cute— okay, that was enough. Despite people's assumptions, Lampo is not as stupid as he acts. He unconsciously pretends to be an idiot.

The illusionist smirked. "Ah, let's just say they now have admirers," He turned towards the men. "But do not let me catch any of you with my dearest sister."

As the Vongola group chatted away, the Shimon Primo's eyes narrowed as he clenched the paper on his hand. It seems there is another problem amiss.

_Dear Mr. Cozart,_

_I request your help. If you were wondering, the boss does not know any of this. We have a problem and I ask for your cooperation._

_It is about the Morte Family._

_It seems that they have waged a war on our Family, you see. We have a lead, a man named Malfe. What is his connection, perhaps? Well, we once crossed paths before and let's just say the experience is not pleasant to talk about, especially in front of the boss. Anyways, he deceived us before and we found out he has an affiliation with the Morte. Also, I may not be sure but he told us before that he was from Palermo. It is your territory, right?_

_Please, help us. I would really appreciate your assistance. But do remember that even if you refuse to support me, you can never tell anyone about this. Not your friends, not my friends, and especially not my boss— no, Tsuna. If she wasn't so bothered about it, then I would've not devised this plan. This plan will only work with your help, keep that in mind._

_Thank you for reading this letter. And I'm sorry for dragging you into our mess. If you are ready to give me your reply, meet me during the festival a week from now._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma Kozato, advisor of the Oracion Family._

He stared at the letter even more before a smaller paper fell from the envelope. Cozart picked it up and unfolded it. It was a different letter.

_To whom it may concern—_

_Ah, screw the formal introduction. I'm not very good at this._

_Anyways, I caught Emma writing some letter for you though she didn't tell me what it was when I asked her about it. So I requested to give you guys this letter along with hers. Enough with the blabber, the main topic here is the upcoming annual festival a week from now._

_You see, every year, people held a festival exclusive here in Venice. They call it the 'Destiny festival' since it was made in tribute for the famous folklore around here. The lore was all about the goddess of Dreams meeting the god of Fate and they fell in love with each other. In accordance to their union, they bestowed a gift upon the ancestors of those who lived here in Venice. They say that the power of Dreams and Fate put forth together the people's destiny. And that destiny is to prosper for eternity. Because of it, the people's wishes are granted._

_So… it's like a wishing festival. Though, people can only wish for the sake of their fates. Haha, I'm blabbering again, aren't I? So I invite you all to attend this festival. I'm sure some of you want to have fun once in a while._

_See ya on the festival!_

—_Tsunayume Spade._

Cozart stared at the letter. So it was an invitation, huh? He compared the two letters on his hands. It was so ironic that the boss's letter was a lot less formal than the advisor's. He chuckled at the thought.

Giotto immediately turned to the red-head when he heard chuckling. "Hey, Cozart. What does the letter say?" His guardians and Elena turned to him also.

His friend immediately hid Emma's letter and instead handed over Tsuna's. "We're invited to join a festival. Do you want to come?" He hoped the blond wished to do so. It could save him the trouble of making up something just to meet Emma.

The blond immediately brightened. "Of course, this just gives me a legal reason not to do the paperwork!" He beamed happily. Cozart sweatdropped. _'Is paperwork really that horrible?'_

G grumbled. "Are you really all giddy just 'cause you managed to get away from work again?"

"Sure do! It cuts off my time for slacking off, you see." Giotto did not even seemed ashamed of his proclamation. In fact, it seemed that he was proud of his laziness. His right-hand man facepalmed.

Asari grinned. "So when is this festival?" He was really hoping he can get to spar with Yamamoto. And get a break from the Vongola HQ's stuffiness.

Cozart smiled. "It's a week from now. If we decide to pack up and head there today, we'll be there in a few days or so."

The blond nodded. "Well, that sounds like a plan to me! When's the next town carriage coming?" Alaude grunted. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Gokudera tapped her foot impatiently. "Tch. Until when will those stupid men make Juudaime wait?" Yamamoto waved her hands in front of the silverette. "Now, now. I'm sure they're coming sooner or later, Haya-chan."<p>

The bomber twitched. "Didn't I tell you. Not. To…" Her hands shook uncontrollably as her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Yamamoto took a step away, fully knowing what's coming after that.

"…CALL ME THAT, YOU STUPID BASEBALL-FREAK!" She roared with all her might. Ryomei grinned when she heared that shout. Tsuna paled when she saw her onee-san's grin. _'Don't tell me she thinks that—'_

"EXTREME YELL, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" Ryomei guffawed (extremely) as she put her hands on her hips. The brunette behind her facepalmed. "I knew it, I just knew that she thought it was a shouting contest…" She murmured. The boss looked at her Storm guardian and saw her mouth was opening slowly. Please Kami-sama, spare her ears from the shouts.

Gokudera gritted her teeth. "LAWN-HEAD…!"

Mikuro was on the sidelines, smirking at her dear boss who was caught up between the two walking megaphones. Elena was beside her, watching them with faint amusement in her eyes. "They're at it again, aren't they?"

The illusionist scoffed. "When did they ever _not_ yell at each other?" The aristocratic lady giggled. "True. Very true." A small table appeared out of nowhere (courtesy of Mikuro) with two champagne glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Why not have a drink while we wait? Seriously, those men are taking their time." Elena smiled and Mikuro momentarily froze. _'What does she have that I don't?'_ She inwardly puffed out her cheeks, totally out of character. She turned her attention to Lambi, who was Gokudera's new shouting target.

Emma sat on the ground beside Hibari. "Is it me, or is Hayako-san snappier today?" The prefect peered at her from her periferal view before focusing her attention on the bomber.

"The omnivore did say something about blood and cramps…" The red-head sheepishly scratched her head.

"So Hayako-san is… I better stay out of her way." She stared at Hibari and saw her eyebrows were furrowed. She inaudibly gasped.

"Kyona-san, don't tell me that—" "Don't say it." Emma eyes trailed down to the prefect's hand which lightly grasped her tummy. Oh boy. Two girls with the shortest tempers on their period aren't exactly a force to reckon with. Because of their attitudes, they'll be a bit troublesome to deal with once ticked off. Tsuna overheard their previous conversation and sweatdropped.

Since they became girls, they've been engaging in weird and supposed-to-be awkward conversations. For example, about their 'period'. The brunette placed a hand on her forehead and groaned. "It must be the hormones…"

Lambi threw a grenade at a random direction, which coincidentally was headed their way. Hibari growled and swat back the grenade with her tonfas. Coincidentally, the grenades headed straight for Gokudera and it exploded.

Gokudera was now fuming badly. "Stupid cow…!" Lambi took a few steps back with a sweatdrop on her face. Uh-oh.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID COW AND LET ME BASH THAT FACE OF YOURS ON A WALL!" She tried to grab Lambi, only to be held back by Yamamoto.

"Maa, Haya-chan. Let her be." She sent a deadly glare towards Yamamoto and the sight made the other chuckle nervously. "Tsuna, a little help here…?"

Tsuna sighed. "Haya-chan, stop it already. Calm down and stay put." Gokudera sighed before going towards her boss. "If Tenth says so…"

They heard a cough. "Was this a bad time?" A familiar blond came into view. The brunette let out a shaky laugh. "Err… well, no…?"

Giotto walked up to them as Cozart and his guardians arrived. Cozart scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry for being late." He was a bit terrified of the girls because of what he saw before.

_"Hey, Giotto!" Cozart shook his sleepy friend. The blond blinked his eyes. "What is it?"_

_"Did you hear that?"_

_Giotto was confused. "Hear what?"_

_At the exact moment he finished speaking, multiple explosions were heard. The force was so great that it sent a few small tremors towards the road._

_"What's happening there? Alaude!" He peered outside his window. The french skylark looked at him impassively. "There's a riot in the festival."_

_"We better hurry because the people there might be in danger!" Alaude whipped the horse and they went faster._

_G brought out his gun and clicked the safety. "Seems we're in another heap of trouble, huh?"_

_With the others, Knuckles was preparing by wrapping bandages around his fists. Lampo cowered in his seat and Asari comforted him as he pulled out 3 short swords from his robe. Daemon, who was controlling the carriage, gripped his scythe. "I hope the girls aren't involved." He paused._

_"Knowing them, I'm sure they're the root of disaster." He shook his head lightly. _

_When they arrived, they could hear shouts from the booths. The blond suggested that they ask someone what's wrong. When his red-head friend saw the place, many of the people are girls._

_"Giotto, I don't think that's a good idea." His friend ignored his warning and approached one of the bystanders._

_"What happened here, signora?" Giotto asked a random young lady. He gave her a comforting but charming smile that made the girl faint. Cozart sighed. If the blond keeps unconsciously flirting with the bystanders, then they would not be able to make any progess at all!_

_He ruffled his hair in annoyance. _'Geez, Giotto… you and your charms.' _He thought when an explosion occured. The group ran to the scene only to witness a scary sight. A familiar silverette came into view and a strange looking item was falling towards her and it-_

_Wait. Was that a grenade?_

_Their suspicions were confirmed when it exploded and the young Japanese lady mumbled. "Stupid cow_…_" They saw that black-haired girl with horns inching away. _'Lambi, was it?' _Giotto thought to himself._

_She shook and shouted. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID COW AND LET ME BASH THAT FACE OF YOURS ON A WALL!" Though G is composed, he can't help but sweatdrop. Should they continue forward? He sighed inaudibly._

_Well, it's time to enter their hell._

Tsuna's head turned to her friends. The back of her head was faced towards the 1st generation. The brunette's eyes were twinkling mischievously as a sweet yet creepy smile dawned on her face. She mouthed something towards them.

'Fight again and you'll find yourselves six feet underground.' Was what she gestured. They all shivered in fright. Her smile widened.

She turned back her gaze towards the men with that scary smile of hers. "Well… let's get started, shall we?" No one voiced it out but they could see a malicious aura around her persona. They could only nod dumbly. Mikuro twitched. _'Seriously, Byakuran and the Arcobaleno really rubbed off on her.'_

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne." She tugged slightly at her older bro— <em>sister<em> figure. Tsuna turned her head towards the cowgirl. "Can I go over there and buy candy?" She pointed to a random stall.

"Sure, sure. Have fun, Lambi." The girl waved. "Okay!"

A man from the stall called out. "Candy, candy! Get your candy here!" Lampo's ears perked up. Candy? "Hey, Primo. I'm just gonna take a walk."

"Do what you want. Just be careful and watch your step." The rest snickered.

"Sheesh, I'm not a kid. Besides, a lord like me can take care of himself." He turned around, and tripped on a stone. He fell flat on his face. G laughed out loud. "I'll be going, too." He walked away in the opposite direction.

Gokudera pouted as they walked by a shooting range. She wants to go, but alas; she can't leave her post for someone might attack her beloved boss. She was torn between her superior and her hobby. Her boss sighed. "You can go if you want to. The others are with me so it's okay."

The silverette beamed. "You're so kind, Tenth! I do not deserve you."

"Haya-chan, you should go already before the stall gets too crowded." She glances nervously at her Cloud guardian, only to see her gone. _'Where did she go? Ah, whatever. It's Kyona-san, after all.' _Giotto seemed to notice her gaze and the Oracion's Cloud disappeared. He decided to look at the spot where his own Cloud guardian was standing on and saw him—

Wordlessly walking away. Knuckles was calling him back but it seems that the French-Italian ignored them completely. He sighed. _'Alaude really can't tolerate crowds…'_

As they continued their sight-seeing, they heard some commotion from the other side. Ryomei grinned widely when she heard a punch launched from the distance. "I'll be checking the riot, Tsuna! There could be err… CHAOS TO THE EXTREME!" Mikuro snorted and muttered. "She just wants to join the brawl, doesn't she?" Her boss smiled sheepishly. "You know onee-san."

Yamamoto kept on playing in the stalls. She won every prize there is and made the stall owners cry. The four bosses sweatdropped. _'She's too hyped up for this.'_

Asari left a while ago, saying he had to check out the music recital. Her baseball friend suddenly disappeared in the crowd, too engrossed in the games.

Somehow, Daemon and Elena's lovey-dovey mode made Mikuro sick so the said pineapple illusionist left, not wanting to see anymore of their sappy moments. She still can't accept the fact she's jealous, though.

The happy couple went to the riverside and had a date. Giotto had to agree with the Mist though, it did make him a bit repulsive since he can't picture Daemon looking like a love-sick puppy.

"Hey Cozart, how about we—" The blond turned around and it seems that the red-head left some time ago, too. "Cozart?"

"So he's gone too, huh?" He swerved his head towards his fellow mafia boss. "What do you mean 'too'?" She jabbed her thumb behind her. "Emma's missing."

Then both of the bosses sighed. "Where did they go?"

Tsuna gave him an apologetic look. "Looks like we're stuck together, huh?"

Giotto groaned. "Guess so. I can't believe they left us. They could've at least included us in the fun." He paused. "Well… maybe not for our Cloud and Mist guardians."

"You got that right." As they walked through the festival, the brunette can't help but think that the both of them are on a _date_. I mean, a boy and a girl walking side-by-side with blushes on their face without anyone else with them? Doesn't that look like a date?

Somehow, the pair could not shrug off a bad feeling creeping up their spines. What's gonna happen now?

* * *

><p>Emma had a serious aura about her as she stared coolly at her predecessor. "I assume you have made up your mind. What is your answer, Mr. Cozart?"<p>

The red-head smiled. "I'm in." The advisor broke into a happy grin and he can't help but grin as well. The duo walked snuck around the place as they try to find some clues on those masked men. "So who should we be looking for information?"

Cozart faced her. "Talbot. Oh, and Emma."

"Yes?"

"You can drop the 'Mr'. We're friends, aren't we?" The redhead female immediately spluttered. "B-But t-that's rude of me!" _'And you're my freaking ancestor, for Shimon's sake! Even though she's dead, Adel from the future will have my head on a platter for not showing respect!'_ Somewhere in the heavens, the dead Adelheid sneezed slightly.

The ex-Shimon boss gritted her teeth and tightened her fists. _'I will not let that man haunt you, Tsuna. I will never let him hurt you again.' _Her eyes shone with determination to bring down her friend's enemy.

In the shadows, a woman with a busty figure looked at them with bored yet skeptical eyes.

"This is for Don Abbine and Master Morte. I won't let you interfere with their plans."

An orange-haired teen was beside her. "Is it okay for us to do this, Lady Lavoun? There're no orders from the boss."

"Of course, dear Granger. Our superiors would be delighted with our plans. Besides, I bet we can use those two as hostages."

"If you say so, milady."

* * *

><p>"Ah." He sat up straight.<p>

The man glanced at his companion. "What is it, Malfe?" The said man rubbed his chin.

"It seems that Bruphne and Abid has made their move. Now that I think about it… it's more likely that the woman dragged the poor magician with her, Abbine." He smirked.

Abbine crossed his arms. "It looks like we have defiant subordinates on our wings. They will be punished for acting without orders."

"Calm down, Don Abbine. Why not sit back for now and see where their little stunt will take them?" His boss unclenched his fists.

"Hm, I guess you're right. It is quite amusing to watch their plans unfold. Besides, it's getting boring here." He yawned. His mind wandered towards his pawns.

Malfe grinned maniacally. "Told you so. Anyways, I heard Israel just reported in with the gem of Sloth and suddenly left." He remembered Grolte shouting at his employer to come back and stay for the meeting.

"That's right, he just barged in here. At least he retrieved one of the fragments. It seems he already completed the contract." Abbine huffed in annoyance. That guy had the guts to just uncharacteristically come in without permission and leave without a goodbye or asking for permission.

"Now back to Bruphne, I have a feeling she has some secret cards on her palms. She's hiding something from us." Malfe frowned at the thought of the dark brown-haired woman.

Abbine snorted. "Do not fret, it's not like she can do anything if we confirmed she's a traitor."

His advisor guffawed. "I know what you mean. She better watch her back from now on. Besides, who would be stupid enough to double-cross us?"

"She's showing signs of betrayal, so maybe her?"

"Looks like it." He brought the glass of wine towards his lips as he elegantly chugged down the drink. His eyes wandered to the three gems in the glass case.

_'Our plan is finally getting some action. They won't even know what's coming.'_

* * *

><p>The same young girl from before widened her eyes.<p>

"No… Emma-nee, don't! Please don't continue, you two are in grave danger!"

Her eyes were prickled with tears. She rubbed them softly.

"But it seems, I cannot stop you. You are already treading towards your Fate. I just hope you can change it and survive the trial that awaits you." Someone shifted beside her.

"What are you doing there? Can't sleep?" The person asked.

The girl scratched her head sheepishly. "Nah. Just got worried of our onee-chans. They're going into dangerous waters and I—"

The boy tapped his chin in thought. "They're in danger, huh?" He smiled ruefully. "Who knew we would retain our memories, unlike the others."

"And they don't even know about it. I feel guilty for keeping it a secret. I just can't bear it." She clutched her blanket.

The boy patted her hair as to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'll be here. Besides, we can always help them secretly, right?"

She beamed at him. They've finally have a new-found resolution. "Un! That's a good idea, why didn't I think of that?"

"It's because you're too pre-occupied." He got a slight whack on the head.

"For your information, it was a rhetorical question." She gave him a skeptical look.

He grinned. "I know."

* * *

><p><em>A history from a distant age,<em>

_Is rewritten on a new page._

_How can they face their foes?_

_When they can't keep up on their toes?_

* * *

><p><strong>The festival is NOT REAL. Remember that.<strong>

**Some of you maybe saying "Finally, woman! Get your ass back on your laptop and write, dammit!" because of my prolonged absence.**

**I don't know how long it's been since I updated…**

**So the reasons I was gone are:**

1. My laptop crashed - seriously it did, and lost my files. I had to retype all of them.

2. School - ugh, it's such a pain.

3. Writer's block - I couldn't think up of anything lately, and plot bunnies are haunting me in my house.

4. Laziness - what? I have a life too!

**So anyways, did anyone notice that even though Tsuna and her (his) friends were speaking in Italian, they address people in Japanese like 'Cozart-san' and 'Haya-chan'?**

**So… I was kinda inspired today. Thank you ****Anello di Tempesta****-san for the ideas. :D**

**This is part one of their festival adventure. The tension comes back in the next chapter.**

**BY THE WAY, I'm posting all my plot bunnies that are up for adoption (I'm not gonna give away my fics and soon-to-be fics, just other ideas).**

**Ciao, ciao~! -Flonne.**

**Sneak peek, anyone?**

**Preview:**

"I'm sorry and I don't wish to harm you, but Lady Lavoun wants me to."

"I won't let you pass through in the name of Don Abbine and Master Morte!"

"Run… tell Giotto, I—"

"COZART!"

"Huh? What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hello, my lovely Kyona."

"Prepare to be bitten to death."


	7. Ch 7: Behind the Shadows

**Finally, the seventh chapter!**

**Anyways, as you guys have noticed, I changed the format~. I just thought it would look more appropriate.**

**Sorry for the delays, I've actually been very stupid recently (I think I haven't updated this for an entire year :P).**

I was going to write this, but I _completely_ forgot what was going to happen next. It took me months; using vacant days and daydreaming in class to re-establish the plot.Tsk, tsk. Very careless of me, I know.

_And the fact that my cousin and I had a little war a few weeks ago. He hacked my account._

**Replies:**

**EgoBastardEmoBitch****:** Computers really mess up sometimes.

**cancer718****: ***spoiler* It will be revealed in Chapter 8 *spoiler*.

**Misaki Yoshino****: **Yes, I know that story. It's similar to mine… though I think my story is a lot older than that one and mine has a twist *spoiler* from the future. *spoiler*

**PockoChi****:** This is probably too late, but thanks a lot. I may be a writer for a year but I still don't get the hang of every feature in FF . net.

**Kichou****: ***spoiler* More festival fun will come in Chapter 8. *spoiler*

**Thank you to: **Wolf D. Dragon**, **Terra-Fair, VenomRogue, It'sMeHereReally, Kirei Nagame, hinamori chrome, Yuuki12397, alexjjije, Soul Vrazy, HiBiRdEpIc (anonymous reader), Butterfree, , TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime, wolfsrainrules, xxaikixxeden, Vongola-Nicole, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Ira-KSC, TsubasaFan1230, HiBaRixTsUnA1827FaN XD, WinterGuardianAngel24, starred, Fai Senri, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, YuujouKami, Bluelup28, and Anello di Tempesta.

**Also, to everyone else (Oh, dear. My story has piled up many reviews *tears of joy*).**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you. I'm pretty sure some want to beat me up for taking so long, haha. I also know a few people who thought this story was dead. :3 **

**Just remember: I'll never give up on any of my stories (especially this one and Clockworks)! **

**I'll try to update Afterlife and The Sky's Blessing (a crossover with KH) this semestral break.**

_**A little note: **I changed Yamamoto, Lambo, and specifically Mukuro's names. They're listed in Chapter 2. _

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO XANXUS (belated), REBORN, AND TSUNA!**

**Enjoy everyone~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Behind the Shadows<strong>

—_Are the enemies, just waiting for the right moment._

* * *

><p>Lavoun smirked as she stared at the wonderful purple flame sparkling from her crystal. She was supposed to turn in over to her boss, but decided not to. After all, these fragments are the very core of the corrupted flame and two certain pacifiers. These are simply parts of the don's so-called secret weapon.<p>

"The flame is so clear and at the same time, tainted by the darkness. What a marvelous sight." She murmured to herself. Meanwhile, her assistant had a reluctant look in his eyes. "Lady Lavoun, should we really do this?" His usual smile was not on his face; especially without his former puppetmaster, he feels quite unnerved around his new boss. "Isn't it illegal to act upon our own judgment; more so with the fragments?"

His master cackled like a witch. "It isn't illegal until Don Abbine or Master Morte finds out. Besides, it's all for the good of the Family. Do not fret about such minor details, _Granger Bide_." He relented and bowed, sensing his contractor's annoyance. "Understood, milady."

They turned their attention to the red-haired couple who were stalking in the dark streets of Venice. Granger noticed that the two were headed for the usual carriage stop. It seems that they were sneaking out of the city. The magician turned to look at Lavoun. He tugged at her sleeve.

She had an irritated look on her face. "What is it?"

The auburn-haired puppet pointed at the horizon, the carriage stop. "The Shimon Primo and Oracion adviser are headed there."

Lavoun grinned. "Good work." _'It really wasn't a bad decision to have struck that deal with Vindice. Now, I've gotten my hands on this obedient little doll.'_

"I guess it's worth living as Lavoun Irsi-Bruphne, after all."

* * *

><p>Cozart looked around before gesturing at Emma to follow.<p>

Good. It seems that none of the citizens were able to notice them slip by. It wouldn't do them good if they tattletaled to the others.

When they've gotten quite far from the more populated area, the red-haired male saw a glint from the side. He immediately dodged and whipped out his gun, shooting wherever the attack came from. His previous spot had a flame-covered knife embedded on it, deep.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. The enemy got to their proximity without any of them noticing. He turned to Emma, who was assembling a rifle. He raised an eyebrow and the girl defiantly did the same. He shook his head. _'Where the hell did she get that?'_

Emma readied her own weapon and hid behind a wall. She saw the same glint from above. Her eyes narrowed at this. _'So there are two of them, huh.'_ Infusing Earth flames with the rifle, she fired a large blast that destroyed a part of the building's upper wall. _'I missed.'_

The adviser looked around if someone noticed the riot.

Good. None paid attention. _'I can't say I'm surprised, since they're probably cowering indoors because of Hayako-san's rampage earlier.'_

Cozart nodded at her and they splitted up.

From the building above, Lavoun smirked. _'Heh, ignorant fools. You won't know what's coming for you, don't you?'_ She activated her flames through the crystal. Slowly, pale, almost invisible purple flames danced around the area; trapping the four of them in. She laughed a bit. "The only one who will emerge victorious… is me!"

Down below, Granger quietly watched the flames that started to appear. "She finally used it." He could _feel_ the corruption in the air. The magician shook his head and remembered his creator's words.

_"The crystals of Sin can taint anything that has flames. That includes about… every human in existence."_

_"What happens to them?" The magician asked his master, who's face and body were wrapped in bandages. The man faced him with a serious expression, contrary to his usual psychotic-looking self._

_"They will take on the properties of the Sin that corrupted them."_

Lavoun's assistant saw a few people that wandered near the flame-covered area. They were all driven mad with lust, matching the Sin which his current employer unleashed.

A sad smile adorned his face. No matter, he had a fight to finish; even if he does not want to. He wanted to quit and just go home, but that would be breaking the contract he signed; and of course, who would ever dare try to disobey an agreement with Vindice?

He may be artificial, but that does not mean he is stupid.

The auburn-haired doll tightened his grip on the broom. Sun flames covered the entire cleaning tool. Granger swung it, causing multiple needles to fire at female redhead. Emma sensed this before she could get hit, and used her flames to make the needles drop to the ground; _hard_.

A shadow was seen from her periferal view.

The leather gloves on Emma's hands caught on fire and she entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. She immediately flew towards him. Granger gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. _'Shit, she caught me!'_ He thought as he rearranged the purple hat on his head.

Yellow clashed with brown. An explosion occurred.

When the smoke dissipated, Emma was shocked when she saw her opponent. Who would've thought that an enemy from the future was here? The magician's eyes flashed when he saw her stare. He forced a smile on his face. _'This is not good. She recognized me.'_

"I'm sorry and I don't wish to harm you, but Lady Lavoun wants me to." His smile not wavering, he continued his speech. "Now, it's time for you to die." He gathered an intense amount of Sun flames, readying for his next move.

The red-haired female jaw dropped slightly, caught completely off guard.

"W-What the— G-Ginger Bread?"

A flash of yellow soon overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p>Cozart imbued his flames to the bullets he fired. However, his enemy was quick to evade and hide at once; so he had no idea how he can pull off a bullseye. The Shimon Primo clicked his tongue in annoyance. <em>'Why is tracking this guy so hard?'<em>

All of a sudden, muscular mutated beings emerged from the ground. Their faces were distorted, as well as their speech. They all made monstrous groaning garbled sounds. One of them took notice of the redhead and immediately chased after him.

His crimson eyes widened. "The hell?!"

Alarmed, Cozart took off to find a safe place from those things. He sighed, staring at the things he brought out of his pocket. _'Looks like I have to use this, and after so long…' _He put on a pair of gloves and lit them up with Earth flames. The compass-like designs in his pupils started to shift, turning into a target pattern.

With eyes that never missed and flames that pull everything down, any mafioso would know who they're up against.

The feared trumph card of Shimon Primo has been unleashed.

"Tierra Incognita**(1)**."

Those words had just levelled the battlefield. His flames spread out and around, making the atmosphere very heavy. The muscular monstrosities could barely move an inch, feeling their weights doubled— maybe even tripled!

The buildings on the sidelines seemed warped, as if they were distorted by an illusion. The move truly lived up to its name. Anyone but the caster cannot recognize the area.

He did not waste time. Flying towards the mutants, he destroyed them; one by one.

Lavoun clicked her tongue when she noticed this. Since she could not move from her position, it wasn't long before Cozart spotted her. Her breath was caught in her throat when she heard his whisper.

"Found you."

And her head was immediately slammed onto the ground. The woman's dark brown hair was ruined; she looked very haggard. Gritting her teeth, she groggily stood up; feeling her consciousness slip. Cozart looked at her with pity. _'I'm sorry, but this is what it means to go against us.'_

Lavoun's own eyes flashed in anger. In a fit of rage, she roared at him, "I won't let you pass through in the name of Don Abbine and Master Morte!" _'There. That should be a good distraction.'_

Cozart frowned in disdain. "Big words for someone in a pinch."

Irritated by his taunts, the busty woman suddenly took out a purple crystal. She smirked at the red-haired male. "I am going to savor your death." The woman took a bite from it as she cackled madly. "There's just no way I would lose to shrimp like you!" Cloud flames covered her entire being.

Sending a crazed smirk to the other, her own violet eyes gleamed eerily. "Your trick no longer works, boy." She rushed behind him. Taken aback, he could only watch her prepare an attack. "Learn your place," And she punched him hard; the force was so hard that he was sent flying through multiple walls. Some of his blood splattered to her face, and she merely licked the blots near her mouth.

Cozart was still able to stand, but he felt immense pain from his chest. Wincing, he tore a part of his sleeve and wrapped it tightly around his torso to support him. _'I think I just broke a rib.'_ Lavoun walked towards him, entirely consumed by the power she wrought upon herself.

"Ahahaha! This feels so good. My body," She looked at her bloody hands. "Power is pulsating in my body!" Then she turned her direction to him, aiming for another strike. This time, she had a whip covered in blackish-purple flames. Cozart blocked it just in time with his hands. _'This power…!'_

As she continued to rain down attacks on him, the mafia boss could barely keep up. _'What's with her sudden power surge? Is it because of the crystal?'_

"What's the matter, boy? Can't take anymore? Pathetic." She spit on him before sending her whip to strike his face. The redhead yelled in pain. He bit his lip and endured the pain before the patterns in his eyes changed. From the target design, it transformed into a pentacle.

"I won't go down without a fight!"

* * *

><p>In the shadows, two figures talked to each other.<p>

"Master Sempetta, when are we going to strike?" The pair looked at a certain black-haired beauty.

The mad grin was on his master's face. "Later, when they're too distracted to do something." He saw the man with pale blond hair accompanying _his_ Kyona. He scowled quite visibly. Grolte flinched away from him. He knew better than to be around when someone takes his master's possessions.

"Who is that insignificant ant with her? He doesn't deserve to be around her."

The gaffer sighed before pulling out a crisp folder. He opened it and read the contents. "It says here that the man's name is Alaude, the Cloud guardian of Vongola."

Sempetta took out a red crystal from his pocket, licking it with glee and bloodlust emanating from his being.

"_I'll kill him_."

* * *

><p>Back to Emma and the newly-discovered Ginger Bread, everything was charred. She certainly did not expect an enemy from the future to be here. The red-haired girl clutched her bloody right eye, which was hit badly. She barely escaped in time.<p>

Panting slightly, she took the discarded rifle and tore it into two parts. The two halves of it were connected by a thin, almost unnoticed chain. Infusing her flames with it, she threw the rifle towards the magician. The auburn-haired doll simply sidestepped. "Is that all?"

The rifle then hit a pole, which made it bounce back towards the puppet. Ginger Bread did not expect that. Using that momentum, Emma made a break for it. She sensed Cozart's dwindling flames from her position. _'Hope I make it in time!'_

Passing by a couple of buildings and going through a few alleys, she finally saw him. However, the sight made her gasp. "C-Cozart—!"

The male's left arm hung lifelessly beside him, seemingly broken. Blood was splattered on his chest. Flames burned on his whole right arm. There was a pile of rubble on the other side of the street. He turned to her, and she noticed the pentacle in his eyes. She ran towards him. "Are you okay?" At that moment, a burst of Cloud flames came from the rubble and the crazed Lavoun stood up.

"You think you've beaten me already? Don't get cocky!"

The red-haired girl gasped silently. _'What are people from the future doing here?' _She recognized the woman's afro-like dark brown hair, her face which was smeared with make-up, and those violet-colored eyes. It couldn't be anyone else. She had heard from Tsuna about his (her) adventures fighting with Byakuran and saw her from the pictures.

This woman was— "Iris… Hepburn…"

Cozart gritted his teeth and turned sharply to Emma. "Run… tell Giotto, I—"

"B-But…!"

"GO!"

Emma clenched her fists before doing as told. "I'll be back for you, I promise." And she ran for her life. Before she could completely leave his sight, she turned around to bid him one last farewell; but her eyes widened and she almost fell to her knees.

A large explosion occurred.

* * *

><p><em>'That flame…!'<em>

Tsuna's eyes widened and she frantically looked around. She and Giotto were in a café, enjoying tea and cake. This caught Giotto's attention. "Huh? What's wrong Tsuna?"

The brunette looked down and stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry. I need to go." Placing down her cup, she immediately left. The blond quickly paid for their meal before running after her. "Can't you at least tell me what's the matter?"

The Oracion Primo sped up. "Something doesn't feel right." She shook her head in defeat. "Not at all." She tried to ignor the dread in the pit of her stomach. The brunette whispered to herself, "Please be alright."

_'I just hope that flicker was my imagination.'_

* * *

><p>Emma ran through the crowd, trying to look for her comrades. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall. <em>'I couldn't even do anything for him. What kind of descendant am I?'<em> She noticed a metallic gleam on the side and rolled towards the other side of the street to dodge. From her previous position, five thick and huge needles were protruding on the ground.

The redhead clicked her tongue in annoyance. _'I almost forgot about him!'_ The magician stepped out of the shadows, staring at her with a strange shine in his eyes. No matter how much she looked at them, she could not understand the expression. _'What's with him?'_

"I'm sorry, but you have to die now."

He readied his broom for another wave of needles. Emma closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. It was too late for her to move. However, moments passed and she felt nothing. It was then that a trickle of liquid poured down on her face. She opened her eyes and saw her savior, bleeding profusely with the needles struck him on the back.

"Are you… okay…?"

"COZART!" Emma yelled in both relief and worry. Relief that he was still alive, and worry about his severe wounds. She stood up and supported him. "Why'd you come?"

He smiled at her. "I managed to… lose the… woman." Cozart turned to the doll. "I'm you're opponent, wizard."

Ginger Bread frowned before swinging his broom to send more needles. "Then I'll just have to finish you quickly to get rid of her." He pointed his finger at Emma. The female nodded at her ancestor before running away, _again_.

There was no time to lose. She was almost there. _'Tsuna, Mr. Giotto, where are you?'_

As she passed through streets, she internally shouted; trying to ask for help from any of her friends.

The image of a black-haired girl with curly locks and a green-haired teen happily munching on snacks flashed.

An asian girl just won a prize in a ball-throwing contest with a male wearing Japanese robes rooting for her.

Two loud-mouthed people shouted cheers at the people in the boxing ring. They were both fired up.

A woman and a man with a weird hairstyle were on a date, perfectly infatuated with each other.

An indigo-haired female illusionist was enjoying herself in the House of Mirrors and the Haunted Mansion, scarring anyone for life.

The raven-haired female, with the pale-haired man for a companion, was patrolling around festival grounds; beating up any rule-breakers.

Last, the image of a brunette happily sipping her tea was sitting with a blond who savored his cake.

_'Please, anyone, where are you guys?'_

Her pleas were finally answered.

Shefinally saw a brown and yellow blur running towards her direction. She waved at them frantically. "Tsuna, Mr. Giotto!"

The two quickly approached her.

* * *

><p>The two kids had grim expressions on their faces. Sunlight seeped through the windows as they stared at the blood red sky. The sunset seems to be far too crimson for their liking. The girl frowned. "I don't like this; not at all, Blanc<strong>(2)<strong>."

Blanc, the boy, held her hand in reassurance. "It's almost time, Vert**(3)**. There's no need to worry." His eyes glowed, malice reflected in them. His free hand clenched into a fist. This was all his fault. If he didn't do it, that man would never exist. He felt Vert's hand tighten on his own.

The girl smiled brightly at him. "It isn't your fault. We've never expected that something like this would happen. Don't go blaming yourself now." She looked at the sunset from their window. "All we can do is pray and hope for the best. They'll make it, I just know it."

Blanc sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Giotto spotted the bloody Emma running towards them. The red-haired female wasn't fatally injured, so they know that the blood isn't hers. The brunette immediately hurried to her friend and supported her wobbly stance. "What happened?"<p>

"C-Cozart, he—"

Giotto frantically shook her. "Emma, what's going on?"

She broke down into tears, falling down to her knees. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" The blond had a confused face. She's sorry? For what?

"I left Cozart there!" Emma turned to Tsuna. "Ginger Bread and that woman named Iris is here, in this time!" The brunette froze.

…What did she just say?

There was just no way that people from the future, those from the Future battle, were here with them in the past. The brunette's hold on her friend tightened. She glanced at her ancestor. "Go to Cozart, now! I'll look after Emma." The blond nodded before activating his flames and flying off.

* * *

><p>Mikuro sat by herself on the fountain. Her right eye pulsated as she stared at her own reflection. She used her index finger to draw a circle lightly on the surface of the water. In the circle, an image of a cerulean-haired man and a hazel-haired woman smiling happily appeared. Her hand clenched into a fist and the illusion was gone.<p>

The illusionist flicked her hair and stalked off. It won't do her any good if she continued to brood like this. "Why am I so out of myself, lately?" The heterochromatic woman shook her head and a malicious aura appeared behind her.

She turned around and saw the dreaded gray-colored flames form a portal. Her eyes narrowed as a baby wrapped in bandages stepped out along with a man wearing a matching outfit.

"What are the Vindice doing here in public, Bermuda?"

"Mikuro Rokudo, find Decimo. This is of utmost importance."

* * *

><p>Alaude scanned their surroundings. He felt something odd around them. His hands itched towards his pockets where his handcuffs were stored. The raven-haired woman with him was no better.<p>

Hibari was in a bad mood simply because she caught the stubborn pale-haired herbivore following her silently. It was only when a few minutes passed did she notice him, and that was a big blow to her pride. Her hands tightened on the tonfas, which were hidden in her black flowing jacket.

All of a sudden, she picked up on a hostile presence. She looked up, and steel gray eyes clashed with blood crimson. The man was sitting on top of the roof with an old man by his side.

"Hello, my lovely Kyona." The man even had the gall to smirk at her. She growled. Alaude saw where she was looking at and inwardly scowled. How dare this blond-haired smirking herbivore call his future mate '_my_'! He would not forgive him. Before he could do anything though, Hibari already ran towards the stranger with her weapons out; spikes gleaming. She had jumped over the tents of the stalls to get to him.

"Prepare to be bitten to death."

* * *

><p><em>Time's a ticking,<em>

_War is brewing._

_The ground shakes and buildings rattle._

_What lies beyond the battle?_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**(1)** Tierra Incognita - Unknown Lands

**(2)** Blanc - White

**(3)** Vert - Green

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know who Lavoun and Granger are!<strong>

**Their full names:**

1. Lavoun I. Bruphne/Lavoun Irsi-Bruphne = Nuvola Iris Hepburn

2. Granger Bide = Ginger Bread

**I bet you guys can guess who the others are. They are very obvious.**

1. Abbine L. Morte/Abbine Leomadezini-Morte

2. Macifello S. Leomadezini/Macifello Stogh-Leomadezini

3. Sempetta Israel

4. Grolte

5. Inullsio Shingeki

6. Gigapio Olixigna

7. Neulfim Roudchilmden

**Of course, another member of the Morte Family will be revealed next chapter!**

**Preview:**

"W-What did you do to Cozart?"

"Emma, the crystals… they're gone…"

"The owner of the crystals will be determined by the Curse Battles."

"A Representative War? You're fucking insane!"

"We'll face each other in battle, my love."

"You are an eyesore."

"Who the hell are you?

"They call me the Top Lancer!"

"Abbine, I think you've gone too far."

"No, this is just the start of my revenge."


	8. Ch 8: Repeating Mistakes

**And now for the awaited update, people.**

**I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD! *hides from the junk people throw***

**To be honest, the main reason why I haven't updated was because I've been disappointed since the manga's ending had been released. Add the fact that I have writer's block and bam! Months long of being on an indefinite hiatus. The only reason why I've updated because (1) **a lot of people are waiting for me to glue my ass on the computer chair**, and (2) **I listened to the opening and ending songs only to fall in love with KHR all over again**, making me stop my 'wallowing in despair' thing.**

**I've also been away from the internet literally for a very, very, very loooooong time (until two months ago, that is). I just like procrastinating, I attend college, I have a lot of plot bunnies running around, and life just really sucks because of those things. I am thinking of writing a few one-shots here and there but I'm too lazy, hahaha. **

**I like to skip pre-written stories, write new ones, then return to the old fics, then write another set of new ones but fear not! It'll just take some time to write the next chapter (unless I get inspired and motivated and all that shit). Pardon the profanities.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who had favourited, alerted, and especially REVIEWED last time's chapter. There are too many names to thank so I won't be posting them here. That would take a lot of space. For you guys, I will continue all of my stories till the very end! *bursts into flames***

**I also want to thank one of my favorite KHR authors, **Metamorcy**. This person is an writer among writers, since she's one of the few people out there who still update even though a long time has passed. Also, check out her fics. They're awesome!**

**My Kingdom Hearts fic **Unbreakable Connections **and my other KHR fic **Afterlife: Altered Destinies **are on hiatus, while the sequel to my KHR and KH crossover **A Sky's Blessing **will have its production on hold.**

**Please check out my new DGM ( -Man) and AnE (Blue Exorcist) crossover named **Blue and White, Intertwined**. It has now 3 chapters (and is also added to my 'What to update next' poll). For the DGM fans out there, I made a new one-shot named **Endless Cycle** which features Neah's memory transfer thingamajig, and its spin-off (Cross's backstory), **Those Left Behind**. A new one-shot of mine for DGM, **The Destroyed Destroyer **(it was supposed to be a multi-chap), is half-finished. **

**There's also a new two-shot (or three-shot) for KHR called **A Bachelor's Tale**. The summary is on my profile, but I censored a word because it's a surprise. I did it because a year ago (I think), someone stole my idea from my profile— and so, I never got to publish the story *sniff*.** **From this day on, I will put up my story's summaries, but I will censor the important words until I've finished writing them (they're not multi-chaps so it's okay)!*shot* Its preview is written at the end of this chapter. READ IT, I COMMAND YOU. *shot again***

**Last, I am proud to say that this fic (CoF), is my most successful story ever written; even more so than **Clockworks**. At 7 chapters, this baby's already on the roll with the reviews! *wails tears of joy***

**Enjoy this chapter, please R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Repeating Mistakes<strong>

—_Of the future in the past._

* * *

><p>Giotto had arrived where Cozart was. He sighed in relief when he saw a mop of red hair in the distance. <em>'Thank heavens, he's still alive.'<em>

The blond-haired mafia boss landed on the ground, running towards his friend. "Cozart!"

The Shimon leader was down on one knee, panting, and glaring at the enemy before him. Vongola Primo then turned his attention to the enemy, who appeared to be some sort of wizard or magician. His golden-orange eyes narrowed at the figure. "Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

The wizard, Ginger Bread, had a blank look in his eyes. He twirled his hair in-between his fingers and his grip on the broom tightened. "Name's Ginger Bread, or Granger Bide of the Morte Famiglia. I am also a corpse doll lent to the Morte Cloud Guardian, Lady Lavoun," The hand twirling his hair went to the rim of his hat. He took it off and bowed as a greeting. "and I am here to kill you all on her orders."

He raised the broom on his other hand and waved it across, sending numerous needles and spikes out. This time, his eyes narrowed, and the number of projectiles had increased; and they were now imbued with Sun flames as well. The spikes protruding from the ground grew larger because there were wisps of Cloud flames on them. With the combination of propagation and activation, the process sped up.

Giotto helped Cozart stand up. When he took a closer inspection of the other, he saw many cuts and bruises swelling on the redhead's pale skin. There was also a large gash across his stomach and on his back. "Can you still fight, Cozart? The guy's got you beat."

"Heh, who do you think you're talking to?" He smiled. "I'm a mafia boss, too!"

The Hyper duo shared a grin before turning to the auburn-haired puppet. "Let's do _that_, just like old times."

"Old times?" Cozart raised an eyebrow. "We used _that_ a few months ago. Don't go senile on me, Giotto."

The blond mock-pouted at him. "You ruined the mood. I was all nostalgic and stuff and you just had to open your snarky mouth."

He shrugged his shoulders. "With the way you talked, you were practically asking me for it."

They quickly ended their banter and lit up their flames. Ginger Bread was momentarily taken aback by the intensity of the two flames that were mixing together, as the pair were stood side by side. The puppet magician's eyes darkened and he stabbed the other end of the broom to the ground, infusing Sun flames to the cracks that formed. The flames were immediately absorbed by the needles around them.

The strength of the flames were too much for the needles and they all shattered. In its place were giant flame-covered spiders. "Go on, my lovelies. Feast on their flesh."

The blond and redhead had their fists out, their gloves slowly illuminating. They continued to punch the spiders away. Some even disintegrated at contact with their own flames. However, despite the fact that his pets were being destroyed, Ginger Bread still had that infuriating smirk on his face.

"That won't do." He wagged his finger. "I'm afraid you've sealed your doomed Fate."

"Don't kid with me," Cozart growled. He was exhausted and his body ached everywhere. "We're going to win. Your pets are almost gone and our Ace is ready to go."

The magician simply raised an eyebrow at him and his smirk widened.

"Let's do this, Giotto!"

"Got it!"

The pair appeared in front of the puppet, taking him by surprise. They held their ground as a large wave of flames erupted from both of their fists. Giotto had his right arm pulled back for a punch. Cozart's was his left. In a split second, they shot out their pulled fists. "Attaco di Combinazione: Cielo del Terra **(1)**!" Out of their fists, the flames were fired at point-blank range. A flurry of Sky and Earth flames exploded on his face and engulfed him.

Once the smoke cleared, the only thing left of the doll were his tattered clothes and charred remains. Ginger Bread gave them a triumphant grin. "I've… got you…"

Cozart swerved his head to Giotto. "What did he mean by tha—" Threads made of Sun flames appeared all over his body, however, the flames were tainted; impure. The red-haired male collapsed to the ground, twitching and groaning in pain.

"No!" He laid his friend on his lap, glaring at the burned corpse. "W-What did you do to Cozart?"

This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did threads appear on his friend, but none on him.

"Didn't you know, Primo? Impure flames can backfire if it enters one's body." He coughed. "For impure Sun flames, they can act as a poison." Giotto's eyes widened in horror. How come he was unaffected? As if reading his mind, Ginger Bread decided to answer him.

"Sun flames are one of the seven flames of the Sky. You possess Sky flames, which countered the impure, lower-tiered ones."

"Why… are you answering me? Aren't you… my enemy?"

The doll snorted. "It's the least I could do for someone… who's comrade died… by my own hands…" The revived corpse collapsed, his remains turning into ashes. _'Master Alejandro…'_

"He's not dead, yet!" Giotto yelled at the pile of ashes in frustration. He carried his beaten friend. "Cozart, _please_, hang on!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna stroked Emma's hair as the red-haired girl laid on the bed. The brunette had managed to bring her friend to a local clinic. She had some nasty bruises, but nothing too serious. The ring on her finger suddenly clicked. She felt a Guardian's presence nearby. Mist flames covered them.<p>

"Ah, Mikuro." She smiled. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

The indigo-haired illusionist crossed her arms, her usual smirk plastered on her face. There was something different about her aura, though. "Kufufufu, what do you think of me… a babysitter?" She turned her head away. "Bermuda has called for you, for us."

She stood up straight. "What?!" What did they want this time?

Mikuro shook her head and told her what the Keepers of the Mafia Law had told her. Though she despised being treated like a petty messenger, this really wasn't the time to be prissy and being high-and-mighty.

Moments after, the Mist Guardian left Tsuna to think about what had transpired. She ran a hand through her hair, clearly agitated by the turn of the events. They were in so much trouble.

"Ah, what am I going to do?!" She tussled her locks in dissatisfaction. Now what?

"Tsuna?"

The red-haired advisor woke up because of her previous outburst. Tsuna scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry for waking you up, Emma."

She smiled softly at her friend. "It's okay." Emma clasped the brunette's hands in her own. "So tell me what's wrong? I heard you saying that you didn't know what to do."

"You see…" How was she going to explain this to her friend? Worrying about Giotto and Cozart was enough to stress her, and this one's proving to be a bigger nuisance. She sighed. There was no way out of this. The ex-Shimon Decimo would learn about it, one way or another.

"Emma, the crystals… they're gone…"

* * *

><p>Mikuro gritted her teeth as she stared at the Vindice member in incredulity. "Would you repeat that again, <em>you damn mafioso<em>?" Honestly, she had never felt this angry before— not when Chrome had been endangered several times; not when Ken and Chikusa had been harmed; not even when her plans for mafia destruction had been fully thwarted.

"The owner of the crystals will be determined by the Curse Battles."

These fools had received the memories of their future selves, not to mention that they already knew how that would turn out. Why are they bringing it back? Have they not learned from experience? Or was it because the curse had yet to be broken that Bermuda could not bring himself to care?

"A Representative War? You're fucking insane!"

She had never outright lashed in front of someone.

"This is the best solution, Mikuro Rokudo," The baby informed as he floated above his trusted subordinate, Jager.

She clenched her fists. "Still, this was uncalled for. Even if I had previously tried to dominate the underworld, I'd never attempt something like this."

"You and I both know that the seven crystals—the very sins of the original Arcobaleno in stone form—are the tainted equivalents of Trinisette." The Vindice's boss gazed straight at the Mist guardian's heterochromatic eyes. "Therefore, we have no authority over it. If we claim it under the pretense of a Representative War, we could by-pass the laws of Trinisette that Sepira and the others had placed on the fragments."

"This is the only option, then?"

The baby nodded. "Unless you are willing to sacrifice not only your lives, but also including the other bearer's souls, then I suggest to claim it in battle. Besides, that Morte already found a loophole in Trinisette's laws— something that we can't achieve in so little time."

Jager decided to speak up. "It also seems that the Morte Family has gotten their hands on all Seven Capital Sins."

Mikuro crossed her arms. "You are going to summon the spirits of the Arcobaleno?"

"No, we will not," The mafioso interjected. "As bearers of Trinisette, that is _your_ duty."

* * *

><p>Alaude watched Hibari rampaged, chasing after a blond-haired male wearing a crown. He was sitting on a flame-powered throne that floated in midair. He had a condescending smirk on his face as the ravenette lunged to attack him. Intense purple flames covered her tonfas as it gleamed dangerously. Her hair shadowed her eyes. Waves of bloodlust was rolling off of her.<p>

Meanwhile, the blond's butler, an elderly man, lit Rain flames. The French man raised an eyebrow as the other brought out a blue box of sorts and slammed the flame-covered ring onto the hole on top of it. With a bright flash of light, the box opened. A giant elephant with Rain flames on its feet appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't hard to put two-and-two together. It was obvious that the animal came from the small thing, but _how_? It intrigued the Cloud guardian.

"My Rain Elephants aren't to be taken lightly!" The man exclaimed. _Rain Elephants?_ Well, that certainly explained the flames on the animal, but the French male was still confused of how a living being (besides humans) can have Dying Will Flames. It was supposed to be… impossible.

He brought out his handcuffs and twirled them around his fingers. He used his flames to extend the chains and leaped upwards to join the battle. In one fell swoop, the elephant was brought down and it burst into flames. The butler 'tch'-ed before opening an entire belt of blue boxes, making a dozen or so elephants appear.

Primo's Cloud guardian smirked at the sight and he started to twirl his handcuffs again. At each entire spin his weapons made, the numbers were doubled until he had four pairs on his hands.

"Pii!"

Alaude's head swerved to the side, only to see a… ball of spikes. He raised an eyebrow at it. After staring at the purple sphere, he heard Hibari's voice from above. He looked up and saw the ravenette standing on another purple sphere.

"Roll."

"Pii."

The purple sphere in front of Alaude rotated to reveal the body of a hedgehog which was previously hiding itself underneath its massive form. It was then that the French noticed a small purple flame flickering on the topmost spike on the animal's body. So his future wife (not that she knew that) had one of the flame-wielding animals, too. A slight, microscopic blush appeared on his face as he focused on the sight of Roll. It was really, really cute.

Meanwhile, Hibari struck forward and Israel smirked at her, sending red-flamed bats towards his assailant. The disciplinarian backflipped to evade the range of the supersonic vibrations. Because of that, only a few cuts marred her porcelain skin.

The blond-haired man laughed. "Usheshesheshe, I knew that _red_ always suited you."

"Hmph." The raven-haired girl used that moment to extend the chains of her tonfas to attack him. Israel's smile froze before the ends connected with his body, sending him flying a few meters back. He concentrated Storm flames on his feet to maintain balance (and dignity) subsequent to being knocked off his post.

He raised his hands and sent knives and wires to the prefect, in which she blocked by spinning her chains. She lunged and metal met metal. There were a series of sparks coming from the clash between Hibari's tonfas and Israel's sturdy knives. In that moment, the wind blew the blond's bangs to reveal blood-red eyes. Her steel-gray eyes narrowed at the sight.

Those were the same eyes that caught her attention in the first place.

Those were the same eyes that had drawn her towards him.

It was those same damn eyes that enabled her to see his potential and train him to become strong.

With her Cloud flames became more intense than ever, even her eyes flickered purple in a second— which did not go unnoticed under Israel's scrutiny. The former Millefiore's fake Storm Funeral Wreath always knew that Oracion's Cloud guardian had been special, especially since she was a descendant of the original Cloud Arcobaleno: a Japanese female martial artist named Yumeji Hibari.

If Tsunayume and Giotto's Sky flames were the purest amongst all Skies, Hibari's was the one for the Clouds.

"Rasiel," She growled out his name between gritted teeth. "For betraying the Oracion Family, assaulting the herbivores, and disobeying my orders, I will bite you to death."

At that exact second, black flames appeared between them. A large man wrapped in bandages and donned a tattered cloak came. Chains rattled as he took a step forward. It was a member of Vindice's elite circle.

Hibari paused in her assault. What did these people want now?

The blond took the opportunity to wave at her before snapping his fingers, making the butler rejoin his side. His throne suddenly returned and he sat on it. "Did I prove my worth, _Sen-sei~_?"

Memories of the past flashed in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Kyona Hibari stared at the blond-haired boy in front of her. He had a large smile on his face as he played with a knife. She then directed her gaze towards her most loyal subordinate, a Japanese boy named Tetsuya Kusakabe. The black-haired kid stared back at her.<em>

_"So this is the new recruit?" She raised an eyebrow. There was certainly something unnerving and familiar about the blond, but she could not remember it (not much of a surprise, since Hibari never met Rasiel in their TYL adventure)._

_"Yes, Kyo-san," Since Kusakabe was straight out from Japan (and to add the fact that his caretakers were mostly Japanese), he had adapted the use of honorifics even in addressing Italians. It was a habit he couldn't get rid off._

_"Hm…" She circled the blond, her gaze cold and predatory. The boy was about her age, or maybe older, and he definitely had the form of a formidable fighter; yet a herbivore, nonetheless. She can't deny his potential to become a strong opponent one day, but his aura screamed 'authority' and if there was something the Cloud guardian hated more than rule-breakers, it would be dogs who don't know their place._

_She would not hand her throne to anyone._

_Her words were absolute._

_Everyone must follow accordingly._

_"You are ready to serve Oracion, then?" The blond's smirk widened._

_"Ushesheshe, I am better than any brat out there for I am a king; and a king's words are absolute."_

_That just didn't do, therefore, she would make him learn that he belongs in the bottom of the food chain— the hard way._

_She brought out her trusty tonfas; which had been newly-polished, too. There was nothing better than to stain her beautiful silver weapons in deep red. A carnivorous grin was etched on her lips._

_"Prepare for hell, herbivore."_

* * *

><p><em>"How did I do, Kyona~?"<em>

_"I guess you are the best herbivore I taught."_

_"What?! I'm your _only_ student!"_

* * *

><p><em>Eventually, Rasiel had proved to be a great student. It would not be long until he caught up with her. He not only had the potential, he also had the determination to become stronger— stronger than anyone. Hibari would not admit it, but he made her proud as his mentor.<em>

_And one day, when she was about to give him his last trial, she left their base for a few days to prepare for her student's 'graduation'. He was done, after all. The ravenette had taught him everything she knew in combat. It was all up to the blond-haired male now._

_They would face each other one-on-one._

_But during the time she left, she had no idea on what would transpire._

_Maybe it had been her age, maybe it had been because she was reborn, or maybe it had been because she had not experienced anything drastic and dangerous that she became completely and utterly naive; that she didn't doubt him at all._

_The others didn't say anything, especially since the omnivore's Hyper Intuition had yet to be awaken; courtesy of the fact that she's no longer related to Giotto and that she hasn't reached the age where she had first awakened the ability._

_The thought never came up._

_It never crossed her mind that Rasiel came to her to infiltrate them and bring their downfall._

_It was a mistake she would never have committed in her past life._

_It was a regret that she would take to her grave._

* * *

><p><em>"Herbivore, it is time for your last test."<em>

_Hibari opened the gate to their training area, which was an entire building next to their base of operations. It was previously abandoned and she had taken it upon herself to take over and renovate the place._

_She had been expecting to see Rasiel playing with knives, not _this_._

_In front of her were the children of the orphanage, tied up and gagged; every single one was knocked out and had numerous bruises on their skin. Fresh knife cuts adorned them, making their bodies a bloodied mess. Thankfully, they were still alive— judging by their shallow breathing and the faint rising of their chests._

_"Hello, lovely teacher of mine~," A voice echoed from the darkness. "It was fun to see them writhe in pain and agony as I ripped their skins, ushesheshe."_

_"Come out of your hiding place, brat," Her eyes were filled with malice. She brought out her tonfas, hearing the slight whizz of the wind. In a flash, she deflected a knife that was aimed for her cheek. She lit up her Cloud bracelet and summoned her hedgehog._

_"Roll." With a small squeak, the animal hopped from her palm and propagated, taking up every inch of space in the room, sans the kids' spots and her own. Still, the self-proclaimed king's laugh rang out. Somewhere in the shadows, the blond's grin stretched across his entire face._

_"Jackpot, ushesheshe." In that moment, pink petals appeared in the area._

_Even if they had been reborn in a new body, any of their strengths would be transferred. That involves their weaknesses. However, their bodies would subconsciously be holding them down because they lack the experiences they had in their past lives. _

_Hibari's eyes widened at the sight of the falling cherryblossoms._

_Damn that herbivorous brat—!_

_Her vision blurred._

_Her breathing became uneven._

_And all of a sudden, she collapsed to the ground; completely under Rasiel's mercy._

_"I'm sure that Master Morte would be happy after I send you and those other pathetic peasants on his wedding day~. Your boss, Tsunayume, was it? She had an interesting power. I wouldn't mind if I had it for myself." His Cheshire grin unwavering, he revealed his hiding place and crouched in front of the Cloud guardian. "I wonder what she would look like if she drowned in her own blood, ushesheshe." He licked his knife in anticipation._

_Hibari's world became black. _'Omnivore… Tsunayume…'

* * *

><p>At his words, Hibari's face was not void of emotion as it usually was. Instead, pure rage and hatred was her current expression. In a sudden bout of anger after being reminded of the past, her eyes turned wholly purple. This time, Alaude and Rasiel's servant noticed the change.<p>

Before she could do anything, however, the pair were covered in Mist flames.

"We'll face each other in battle, my love."

Alaude approached her silently and handed her a hankerchief. It was then that Hibari saw her reflection in a store's window and noticed how filthy she looked. Huffing, she grabbed the hanky in record speed and looked away. Her cheeks were slightly tinged in pink as she wiped the dirt from her face.

"You are an eyesore."

The French male sighed in understanding and hid a knowing smile. He knew she appreciated his help.

* * *

><p>Blanc and Vert held each other's hands as they glanced at the man who broke into their mindscape. It should've been normally impossible for anyone, who is not a bearer of Trinisette, to enter their barrier. However, their musings were answered when they saw the tainted gleam of a green crystal underneath the man's robes.<p>

"No, it has finally started." The girl murmured. Her eyes swept on the man's figure, but could not make out his features in the darkness. For some reason, mist gathered in her eyes whenever she tried to take a peek at the man's face.

Out of the blue, the man pulled Vert's arm; successfully yanking her away from her friend's grasp. When he did so, rings fell from the girl's dress. They were all shining the seven colors of the rainbow. The mysterious man smirked before picking up the one with the biggest wing design— the ring with the orange stone. He snorted before throwing it harshly back to the ground.

"You think those Mare rings are useful? Heh, those toys are nothin' compared to Arcobaleno's sins!"

How did he know about that?! And then he realized what was going to happen.

The Morte Family made its move after three generations of silence.

They were going to throw away every bit of humanity and forsake their very existence in the name of vengeance.

Blanc, the boy, felt threatened. He could not use his powers to determine who their attacker was. "Who the hell are you?" He never lost his cool, but just this once, he'd throw away any form of self-restraint to protect his best friend.

"The name's Neulfim Roudchilmden." The man guffawed before laughing. "They call me the Top Lancer!"

He tossed Vert to the other end of the barrier. The boy yelled, "YUNI!"

"B-Bya… kuran," She whispered. "Sepira's prediction… it's taking place…"

Blanc, now revealed to be Byakuran, ran to her side and checked on her. He sighed in relief when she was not injured in any way and was only breathless because she had been treated like a rag doll.

They turned to stare at Neulfim, who disappeared from his spot, a hint of mist left in their wake.

"Yuni-chan, Sepira-chan predicted that she, along with the other Arcobaleno, would pay for the sins they've committed, won't they?" The green-haired girl closed her eyes and laid her head on the albino's lap.

"Yes. Checkerface knows this, too."

* * *

><p>Malfe crossed his arms as he watched Abbine pace along the room, a maniacal grin plastered on his face. It unnerved him to see the other so giddy. They may be allies but the other never ceased to make him feel bothered when he was scheming. The man mentally evaluated their plans and next moves. <em>'We are doing this for her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be saved.'<em> He glanced at his boss. _'And neither would be Abbine.'_

_A woman with soft hazel brown hair flashed in his mind, holding hands with his master. She had a soft smile on her face as she called out his name, waving gently at him. "Signore Macifello, come, come! Don Abbine and I are having a picnic, would you like to join us?"_

_"Of course, Lady de la Stella. I'd love to have tea and brioche with you and my dearest boss."_

_Since the woman had entered their lives, everything had been bright and cheerful. Abbine's smile never left his face and Macifello had been happy to have a sister-figure. You could see the love between his master and the lady, as well as their strong bonds as family._

_Sweet, innocent laughter rang across the backyard that day._

In an instant, the happy scenario turned for the worse.

_Red._

_Blood._

_Lady de la Stella._

_Dead._

_The body of a hazel brown-haired woman was lying on ground, soaked in her own blood. Lifeless eyes stared back at a horrified Macifello and a shell-shocked Abbine. On the sight of his dead lover, his master's despaired look morphed into one of pure hatred._

_Rainbow-colored flames surrounded the room, but he paid no heed to it._

_There was a broken pacifier on the floor._

Malfe sighed at the memories. He certainly missed the carefree young woman, but there was nothing they could do to change the past; not when the woman they treasured the most had been killed for the sake of preserving the laws of Trinisette. _'Still…'_

"Abbine, I think you've gone too far." He ran a hand on his wavy, light-green-bordering-white hair. "If you go along with this, then Lady de la Stella would end up dead; _again_."

His boss paused at that.

"You've got it all wrong. She is different from the one who is alive right now. I am not the one she holds precious, and neither do I see her that way. To me, the woman I loved is dead and all I can do is avenge her pride and name."

His cousin pursed his lips at that statement. _Abbine was losing sight of rationality. _

"There's no need to involve my sister-figure. We shouldn't involve her in the plan. What we did to Oracion, Vongola, and Shimon should be enough—" He tried to place a hand on the older man's shoulder.

Abbine slapped his hand away.

"No, this is just the start of my revenge."

* * *

><p>G and Gokudera impassively stared at the member of Vindice in front of them. They were having a shooting range contest when black flames appeared out of nowhere and the people stopped, <em>literally<em>. It was as if their time had been halted in that moment.

They would never forget the Vindice's parting words.

_"The Seven Capital Sins have been unleashed—"_

_'Tenth, this time…'_

* * *

><p><em>"—and the Morte Family has taken them. To give a fair chance to the other bearers of Trinisette—"<em>

Asari and Yamamoto looked up from their spot. The pair had stayed in a nearby coffee shop after an exhausting day of no work and all play. The amber-eyed female's brows were furrowed; her grasp on the teacup became rigid at the announcement. Sorrow and pain from the past flickered in her eyes.

_'Tsuna…'_

* * *

><p>"I'M EXTREMELY FIRED UP!"<p>

"ME TOO!"

The hyperactive duo were currently lying down on the soft grass, watching the sunset. It had been before noon when they arrived here. Time passed by quickly as they rested after enjoying themselves in the festival.

_"—we have decided to conduct a Representative War—"_

Black flames clouded the orange-tinted sky and the Oracion Sun guardian could not help but sense that something bad would happen in the future.

_'Sawada, as your big sister…'_

* * *

><p>"Yare, yare. This is going to be troublesome."<p>

_"—to choose who are the rightful owners of the Arcobaleno's sins."_

Lambi sucked on her lollipop as she continued to ignore the shaking Lampo beside her. The green-haired teen followed her to the candy shop when all of a sudden, they found themselves in the middle of nothingness; a Vindice member looming over them.

_'Tsuna-nee, even if I'm a crybaby…'_

* * *

><p><em>Seven lights glimmered in the sky.<em>

_Seven flames burned ever so brightly._

_Seven resolutions hardened by life's trials._

_A prayer of hope binds them together._

_The sea, the clam, the rainbow._

_The sky, the ocean, the earth._

_One sky, one destiny, one ending._

_A path set in stone, a path yet to be made, a path never before seen._

_Black, white, and gray._

_Which would they choose, I wonder?_

* * *

><p><em>'I will definitely protect you, without fail!'<em>

* * *

><p><em>The hidden skies have become silent.<em>

_Their poems are no longer heard._

**"Please, save us."**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Attaco di Combinazione: Cielo del Terra = Combination Attack: Sky and Earth

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES!<strong>

**IF, AND ONLY IF, YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW (WHICH IS HIGHLY DOUBTFUL): **Byakuran is Blanc (French for 'white') because he's an albino. Yuni is Vert (French for 'green') because she has green hair.

**Hidden skies = Byakuran & Yuni, capeesh?**

**Today's chapter's focus: Hibari & Alaude! What pairing would be the next one?**

**The new names:**

1. Sempetta Israel - Tempesta Rasiel

2. Grolte - Orgelt (or was it Olgert?)

**Anyways, I overcame the slump that is called a filler chapter (yes, this is a filler). The real fun begins~! Phew, *wipes sweat* I've finally arrived where I want to: the Representative War part of this fanfic.**

**So now you guys have a small background of Oracion's past with the Morte Family, you also know who Blanc and Vert are, and there's the issue of Arcobaleno's sins: the Seven Capital Sins, too. We also have a pretty (and dead) woman who is apparently Malfe and Abbine's savior and whose surname is de la Stella like Fuuta; and her death has something to do with the Arcobaleno. You'll just have to wait for the upcoming update~!**

**There would be no previews for the next chapter (it's pretty much a blur to me), but the title is a good clue on what it would be about.**

**Next chapter - **The Future's Past, The Past's Future: A paradox that is, yet isn't.

**Meh. Instead of the next chappie's preview, I'll post a preview of my future two-shot (or three) for KHR~! This is a glimpse of **A Bachelor's Tale

"Reborn, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want a wife."

"Dame-Tsuna, you may not want a wife, but you definitely _need_ one."

"I don't want to engage in a loveless marriage."

"Stop being a whiny brat. Besides, I think you'll get along just fine with the next candidate."

"I sure hope so."

"Stupid student of mine, you and your idiots for guardians will get married even if it's the last thing I do."

"Reborn?"

"No one messes with the Number 1 Hitman in the World. _No one_."

"Err, Reborn? Did you say something?"

"Just sign your papers before you start shitting bullets after I'm done with you."

"Y-Y-YES!"

.

"Are you sure about this, Reborn? Won't he freak out once he sees me?"

"Tch, you're just like that idiot student of mine. No wonder he's that way."

"Don't be so mean. Honestly, I feel like a craddle-robber, dressing up and trying to woo him."

"Che. And you're the one who begged me for help to make sure you bed that moron. _Don't let my efforts go to waste, woman_."

"R-R-RIGHT!"

"Hmph. Birds of a feather do flock together."

.

"Reborn-san, do we really need to find our 'special someones'? I think it's unnecessary for us to put any effort because it would be easy, especially for the Tenth and his charms."

"Hahaha, I completely agree with you 'Dera. It's easy for us to find love, but I wonder why we're still single. And Tsuna's charms? Your inner fanboy is showing again."

"Why, you, baseball-freak—!"

"Yamamoto is extremely right, and I don't understand why Hana broke up with me, either. Oh, Lambo's extremely picking his nose again!

"Ugh! As to be expected from an ill-mannered brat. That's why he's still single since birth."

"Who're you calling ill-mannered brat, Bakadera? I'll have you know that I dated I-pin in our middle school days. Here, take this!"

"You ask me why I called you a brat? You got your snot stuck on my hair!"

"Don't be such a girl, Octopus-head. Here, let me extremely help!"

"YEOWCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL MY HEAD OFF?!"

"Dera's face is all funny, scrunched up like that!"

"Kufufufu~, how immature. As to be expected from inexperienced bachelors."

"Knock it off! And you, Pineapple-head. Go all pedo-bear somewhere else!"

"Oh, is the puppy actually backtalking to me? I didn't think you had the guts."

"For disturbing the peace and insulting my mating capabilities, I'll bite you all to death."

"And here you all wonder why you don't have girlfriends yet."

.

**There! I've finished it. Hope you guys like it~! There are no OCs, I assure you. There would be NO romance between the 10th generation and the KHR girls (Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Chrome).**


End file.
